Cette fille aux cheveux roses
by Friday Queen
Summary: Quand Rachel se retrouve à devoir travailler avec Quinn, l'ancienne cheerlearder qui aborde maintenant un look punk et qui -occasionnellement- n'hésite pas à flirter avec elle, les conséquences seront surprenantes pour la chanteuse du Glee Club, quoi que...
1. Chapter 1

Note : Parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé quand Quinn était dans sa période rebelle j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fic :D

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Cette fille aux cheveux roses**

Rachel était en train d'afficher un prospectus pour faire la publicité du Glee Club dans le couloir presque désert quand le morceau de papier lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, colla l'afficha au mur puis se retourna et elle rendit compte qu'elle faisait face à Quinn Fabray, l'ancienne meneuse des Cheerleader. Depuis deux ans, la blonde abordait un look punk avec ses cheveux roses et une tenue vestimentaire qui allait avec. Personne ne savait ce qui avait provoqué un tel changement et les rumeurs allaient de bon train, allant d'une grossesse involontaire à un assassinat... Cependant la jeune femme n'avait jamais prit le temps de s'expliquer et en réalité personne n'avait eu le courage de demander.

Rachel fronça les sourcils en voyant Quinn qui avait les yeux posé sur ventre avant que son regard ne remonte lentement jusqu'à ses yeux.

" Euh... Oui ? " Demanda la brune incertaine.

" Non, rien... Je profitais de la vue. " Répondit Quinn d'un ton nonchalant.

Rachel sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se trouva dans l'incapacité de formuler le moindre mot. Quinn se mit à rire et passa à côté en laissant sa main traîner jusqu'à ses fesses avant de les pincer légèrement. La chanteuse se retourna brusquement pour s'en prendre à la punk mais cette dernière continuait de marcher dans le couloir comme si de rien était. Rachel serra les dents, le visage rouge, en marmonnant dans sa barbe avant de reprendre la pose de ses affiches.

Lorsqu'elle recroisa Quinn dans le couloir plus tard ce jour là, cette dernière ne lui accorda un simple regard ennuyé et étrangement Rachel n'en fut pas satisfaite mais elle cessa d'y penser quand elle vit Finn, son petit copain, qui s'approchait d'elle.

Le lendemain après-midi en cours de biologie, Mrs Foster annonça à sa classe qu'ils allaient devoir faire des exposés par groupes de deux ou trois. Elle fit passer une feuille dans la classe avec les sujets pour savoir quels seraient les groupes. Rachel, au premier rang, parcourut la liste des sujets avant de choisir celui sur la biodiversité. Elle remit la liste à Kurt qui préféra choisir le sujet sur les failles tectoniques. Une fois que tout le monde fut inscrit Mrs Foster récupéra sa feuille et inscrivit les groupes au tableau avec leur sujet et Rachel fut surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle serait seulement avec Quinn pour se travail, à sa droite Kurt grimaça et s'excusa de l'avoir laisser toute seule avec l'ancienne cheerleader et se proposa de changer de groupe. Cependant Rachel refusa voulant pas perdre la face devant Quinn. La brune voulu parler à sa nouvelle partenaire de projet à sa fin du cours, mais le temps qu'elle range ses affaires la punk était déjà partie. Rachel soupira avant de partir chercher Quinn qui se trouvait sous les gradins avec ses amis du groupe des Skanks.

" Quinn ? "

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se tourna vers elle, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Elle leva un sourcil avant de s'approcher d'elle.

" Berry. "

" Je viens pour parler de la biologie. "

" Déjà ? On vient de choisir notre sujet il y a genre 10 minutes... " Grommela Quinn.

Rachel croisa les bras.

" Désolé de vouloir partir sur de bonnes bases. "

Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de fumer, faisant tousser la brune.

" Je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas fumer quand je suis avec toi. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de fumer tout simplement. "

" Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que ça endommage la voix... Vois-tu je ne comptes pas chanter pour gagner ma vie plus tard Berry. " Se moqua la punk.

Les ambitions de Rachel étaient bien connues dans le lycée, il était donc normal que Quinn soit au courant, cependant la brune ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en se rendant compte que l'autre élève savait son plan pour le futur.

" C'est surtout pour ta santé Quinn, de nos jours tout le monde sait que c'est dangereux de fumer... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as commencé alors qu'avant tu avais une hygiène de vie beaucoup plus saine... "

Quinn se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Rachel la regarda quelques instants en rappelant de Quinn Fabray en blonde et dans son rôle de reine du lycée, elle devait avouer que l'élève était beaucoup plus sexy avec son attitude rebelle... Se rendant compte de ses pensées elle se mit à rougir et tendit précipitamment un bout de papier à Quinn qui le prit en laissant bien ses doigts toucher les siens.

" C'est mon numéro de téléphone, on peut travailler samedi après midi si tu es libre. "

La punk eut un sourire paresseux avant d'hocher la tête.

" Génial, à samedi alors ! " S'exclama Rachel avant de partir.

Quinn arriva chez Rachel avec une demi heure de retard. Lorsque la brune ouvrit la porte de chez elle pour faire face à sa camarade elle eut envie de la réprimander pour son retard mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand elle se rendit compte que cette dernière était venu à moto. Evidemment Quinn Fabray avait une moto qui allait avec sa veste en cuir, son bandana rouge dans les cheveux et ses pantalons noirs presque trop serrés.

Rachel inspira un grand coup avant de saluer Quinn, elle savait que l'après-midi allait être longue... Elle était un peu inquiète de devoir passer du temps seule avec Quinn, d'abord parce qu'elle faisait plus ou moins partie du gang le plus dangereux du lycée mais surtout parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte que son béguin pour la jeune femme était toujours là. La brune était toujours eut un faible pour la cheerleader, mais maintenant qu'elle était devenu punk c'était pire parce que Quinn lui faisait parfois des allusions plus ou moins voilés, mais surtout comment oublier cette fois-ci dans le couloir du lycée où elle lui avait pincé les fesses ? Rachel n'était pas certaine qu'elle agisse ainsi avec toutes les filles ou si c'était juste avec elle, Dieu elle espérait que se soit juste avec elle...

" Berry. " S'annonça Quinn d'une voix traînante.

Rachel se sentit frissonner... L'après-midi promettait d'être longue...

" Salut Quinn. " Répondit-elle en souriant avant de s'écarter pour la laisser rentrer.

L'ancienne cheerleader suivit Rachel dans sa maison quand elle vit ses pères dans le salon. Hiram et LeRoy se levèrent pour saluer la camarade de classe de leur fille, Quinn sut immédiatement que les deux hommes n'étaient pas au courant de son changement vestimentaire car ils se montèrent légèrement méfiants à son égard. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et resta polie pour les quelques instants de discussion qu'ils échangèrent.

Les deux élèves partirent ensuite dans la chambre de la chanteuse qui était à peu près comment Quinn se l'imaginait : à l'image de Rachel, c'est à dire pleine de couleurs et d'affiches de Broadway. La punk s'assit sur le lit puis retira ses chaussures avant de s'y allonger sur le ventre. La brune apporta son ordinateur et ses cours pour commencer à travailler.

" Je ne savais pas que tu savais autant de chose Quinn... " Commenta Rachel après une heure de travail où elle se rendit compte que la fille aux cheveux roses était investie dans le projet.

" Ouais... J'ai envie de devenir vétérinaire donc tu sais... Tout ça ça me plait. C'était le sujet le plus potable, j'avais pas envie de me retrouver à faire de la géologie pour la centième fois. " Répondit Quinn de façon nonchalante.

" Vétérinaire ? Vraiment ? " S'exclama la brune.

L'autre élève haussa les épaules. Rachel la regarda avec fascination, elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant d'ambition de la part de Quinn... En même temps elle n'allait pas passer sa vie à fumer derrière les gradins d'un stade se rappela-t-elle. Soudain Rachel se sentit honteuse d'avoir jugé trop vite l'ancienne blonde. Quinn se sentit soudainement vulnérable et sortie de sa poche une sucette avant de sa mette en bouche sous le regard curieux de la brune.

" Quoi ? Puisque je ne fume plus il faut bien que je trouve autre chose. "

" Tu as arrêté de fumer ? " Demanda la chanteuse un sourire aux lèvres

" Hum... Ça devenait trop cher. " Répondit innocemment la jeune punk avant de se concentrer sur l'ordinateur.

Rachel leva un sourcil pas vraiment convaincue mais heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne s'empoisonnait plus avec les cigarettes. Lorsque Quinn s'en alla une heure plus tard la brune se rappela en souriant ses inquiétudes sur la punk. Quinn n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle laissait paraître, en deux heures de travail en tête à tête elle s'était rendue compte que l'ancienne blonde voulait venir vétérinaire parce qu'elle aimait la nature et plus particulièrement les animaux et elle avait rapidement mentionné qu'elle aimait faire de la photo. De plus durant leur temps ensemble elle n'avait pas une seule fois fait d'étranges allusions ou autre, elle était restée concentrée sur leur travail et Rachel avait apprécié cela. Peut-être que ce partenariat n'allait pas être si catastrophique qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au début.

Rachel était en train de chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque quand elle vit Quinn assise seule à une table. Elle sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle, quand elle fut assez près elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait un carnet et était en train de dessiner.

" Salut Quinn. "

Cette dernière sursauta et ferma brusquement son carnet.

" Berry, on te t'a jamais dit qu'il était impolie de faire sursauter les gens ? "

La brune se mit à rire.

" Désolé. "

Quinn grogna une réponse avant de passer ses mains sur son carnet.

" Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du dessin aussi. "

" Qu'es-ce que tu veux Berry ? "

Rachel soupira avant de répondre.

" Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir travailler samedi après-midi chez moi. "

" Non. "

" Non ? " Répéta-t-elle surprise. " Pourquoi ? "

" Eh bien il se trouve que j'ai déjà un truc de prévu... "

" Oh... "

Rachel se tut, samedi après-midi était son seul créneau de libre cette semaine.

" J'ai prévu de faire une balade à moto, il parait que le temps sera sympa. "

La brune hocha la tête.

" Si ça te tente. " Ajouta Quinn.

" De quoi ? "

" Toi, moi, ma moto... "

" Vraiment ? " Répondit Rachel plus que surprise.

" Bien sûr... Pourquoi je refuserais un tour de moto à une jolie fille ? " Dit Quinn en la regardant intensément.

La brune ouvrit la bouche en rougissant fortement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

" Euh... Je... " Bégaya-t-elle.

Quinn excisa un sourire.

" On... pourrait aussi travailler après. " Demanda timidement la brune.

" Oui... On pourrait. " Dit-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

" Alors d'accord. " Répondit Rachel, encore légèrement rouge.

" Parfait, à samedi alors. " Ajouta Quinn en se levant.

La brune la regarda partir avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait même pas à quelle heure l'ancienne blonde comptait venir la chercher. Soudain elle prit conscience qu'elle venait d'accepter de faire une sortie en moto avec Quinn... Elle se demanda alors comment elle allait annoncer cela à ses pères car elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas fan de la jeune femme et encore moins de la moto.

En arrivant chez elle le soir elle eut la bonne surprise d'apprendre que ses pères avaient décidé d'aller au spa une grande partie de l'après-midi et soudain elle se dit qu'elle pourrait oublier de leur mention sa sortie avec Quinn. Elle ne mentait que très rarement à ses pères, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, se rassura-t-elle.

Quand elle arriva le samedi, Rachel était dans la cuisine à scruter la fenêtre pour attendre sa camarade. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était impatiente quoique légèrement inquiète de monter derrière la jeune femme sur sa moto. La brune se leva rapidement et rejoignit Quinn quand entendit le bruit d'une moto, elle avait toujours son casque quand elle lui tendit une veste en cuir et un autre casque. Rachel sourit avant d'enfiler les accessoires, la veste sentait le parfum de Quinn et la chanteuse ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner avant de se souvenir que la punk mettait souvent cette veste au lycée.

" Allez en selle Berry ! " Dit la motarde au travers de son casque.

Rachel hocha la tête avant d'enfourcher la moto en posant délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Quinn.

" Tiens toi bien. " Lui conseilla l'élève aux cheveux roses.

La brune passa doucement ses bras autour de Quinn mais quand celle ci fit prendre de la vitesse à sa la moto Rachel se retrouva collée à l'ancienne cheerleader et l'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elles roulèrent une vingtaine de minutes avant que Quinn ne s'arrête sur une petite aire puis elles marchèrent quelques minutes et se retrouvèrent sur une petite colline avec en contre bas la ville de Lima. La punk s'assit et fit signe à la chanteuse de faire de même.

" C'est beau. " Commenta Rachel.

" Ouais. " Répondit Quinn avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux. " J'aime bien venir ici de temps de temps. "

La brune s'allongea à ses côtés en souriant.

" Je comprend. "

Les deux élèves restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, juste en appréciant le fait d'être allongées sur l'herbe avec le soleil caressant leurs visages. Soudain Rachel sentit des doigts sur son poignet, elle ne dit rien pensant que c'était une touche accidentelle de la part de Quinn, mais quand les doigts de l'ancienne blonde se mirent à lui faire de douces caresses elle sut que c'était intentionnel. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure et elle sentait comme si des fourmis partaient de son bras et se propageaient dans tout son corps, de plus elle était sure que son visage était rouge comme une tomate cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Les étoiles doivent être magnifique vues d'ici. " Commenta Rachel.

" Hum. " Répondit l'autre jeune femme.

Un léger silence tomba entre elles durant lequel l'ancienne blonde continuait à caresser doucement le poignet de la chanteuse.

" Donc comment ça se passe avec Finn. " Demanda innocemment Quinn.

Rachel fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir que c'était l'ancien petit ami de la jeune femme quand elle était encore la capitaine des cheerleaders et reine du lycée, puis quand elle était revenue avec les cheveux roses et une toute nouvelle garde robe après un été elle avait dit au joueur de football que c'était finit. Le lycéen avait errer un petit moment avant de se trouver dans le Glee Club et de sortir avec leur chef, Rachel.

" Hum... Bien... Je veux dire, il est gentil avec moi. "

" Tant mieux. "

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda la chanteuse.

Soudain la panique s'installa en elle... Et si Quinn voulait sortir avec lui à nouveau ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et pourquoi continua-t-elle à lui caresser le poignet ?

" Juste pour savoir. " Répondit la punk en haussant les épaules.

" Tu... Tu veux le récupérer ? C'est pour ça que tu... "

Cependant Rachel fut coupée par un éclat de rire et elle se mit à rougir.

" Non... Non pas du tout croit moi. C'est totalement finit entre nous. " Dit Quinn en laissant ses doigts remonter un peu plus les sur avants bras de la brune.

Cette dernière essaya de se concentrer pour reprendre une respiration restèrent deux heures sur les hauts de Lima allongées sur le sol à parler ou non. Rachel se rendait compte qu'en réalité elle ne connaissait pas du tout Quinn Fabray et que plus elle en apprenait sur elle et plus elle l'appréciait... Et ses doigts étaient terriblement distrayant !

" Allô ? "

Rachel grimaça involontairement en se tournant vers Quinn qui venait de répondre au téléphone et donc elle avait retiré ses doigts de son avant-bras. Elle écouta distraitement la jeune femme parler au téléphone.

" Ouais, calme ton string et à bientôt ! " Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Quinn se tourna vers la brune.

" On devrait rentrer. Il est tard et j'avais oublié que je passait la soirée chez Santana. "

" Oh... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore amies. "

Quinn et Santana se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, elles avaient passé leur scolarité ensemble et elles étaient rentrées dans les cheerleader ensemble aussi. Cependant quand la blonde était revenue avec les cheveux roses Santana était restée avec l'uniforme et elles n'étaient plus tout le temps l'une avec l'autre.

" Ouais... Sylvester aime pas trop qu'elle continue à traîner avec moi, donc on se voit moins à l'école. " Répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Rachel sourit inconsciemment en sachant que Quinn tenait assez à Santana pour ne pas risquer sa réputation au lycée. Maintenant que c'était Santana la capitaine des cheerleader elle avait sa réputation et être amie avec une des punk du lycée, même l'ancienne cheerlearder en chef, était très mal vu.

Le retour jusqu'à la maison des Berry se passa comme l'allé avec Rachel plaquée contre le corps chaud de Quinn. Une fois chez elle elle lui rendit sa veste et son casque en souriant.

" Merci pour la balade Quinn. "

La jeune femme resta sur sa moto et haussa les épaules.

" Je suppose qu'on travaillera une autre fois. " Continua la brune.

" Oui, je suppose. " Répondit Quinn d'une voix basse.

" Tu n'avais pas oublié pour Santana hein ? " Demanda Rachel en souriant.

" Peut être pas. "

" Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'on pourrait travailler avec la balade en moto ? "

" Peut être que j'avais juste envie que tu viennes avec moi... " Répondit-elle, toujours avec sa voix basse, terriblement sexy.

La chanteuse se mit à rougir avant de déposer un baiser sur le casque de Quinn qui était toujours sur sa tête.

" A bientôt alors. "

" A bientôt Berry. "

Et même à travers le casque, Rachel pouvait entendre le sourire dans les paroles de Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci à pour vos retours :D Voici le second chapitre juste avant Noël ! Joyeux fêtes à tous :DDD

**Chapitre 2**

Quinn revint travailler une fin d'après midi la semaine suivante. L'élève était en train de faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur de Rachel, une sucette à la bouche, pendant que celle ci essayait de garder son calme. En effet Quinn avait eut excellente idée de venir avec un short vraiment très court et des bas résilles... Bien sûr le tout allait bien avec son style punk, mais par Barbara se disait Rachel, cela devrait être interdit d'avoir de telles jambes ! Rachel réussit à se concentrer au bout d'une demi heure car elle devait lutter contre la vue des jambes de Quinn et sa langue qu'elle voyait sortir de temps en temps de sa bouche, cependant n'hésita à pas lancer quelques bref coups d'œil vers les jambes de l'ancienne blonde et si celle ci s'en rendit compte, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Tu veux rester manger ? " S'entendit demander Rachel en regardant encore une fois les jambes de l'autre élève.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la proposition qu'elle venait de faire sans en avoir prit réellement conscience. Elle savait que ses pères seraient d'accord, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment fan de Quinn, mais le fait qu'elle n'ait eu aucun contrôle sur ses mots fit légèrement paniquer la brune.

Quinn leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

" C'est gentil, mais ma sœur est ici en ce moment. J'ai obligation de manger chez moi. "

Rachel leva un sourcil.

" Depuis quand Quinn Fabray est obligée de faire quelque chose ? " Demanda-t-elle en la taquinant.

La jeune femme se mit à rire avant de répondre.

" Parce qu'elle m'a manqué. "

La chanteuse lui sourit gentiment en voyant les joues légèrement roses de Quinn. Elle ne savait pas grand chose de la famille de sa camarade, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient plutôt riches et traditionnels. Elle se demandait souvent comment cela se passait à la maison pour Quinn avec ses cheveux roses et son attitude de rebelle mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question.

" Peut-être une autre fois. " Ajouta l'ancienne blonde.

" Avec plaisir. " Répondit Rachel, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elles continuèrent de travailler un petit moment avant que la punk ne parte chez elle. Rachel la regarda démarrer sa moto devant chez elle, la brune posa sa tête contre le cadre sa porte laissant ses yeux errer jusqu'à ce que Quinn tourna au coin de la rue. Soudain elle prit conscience que son cœur battait encore à toute allure. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de le faire revenir à la normale en prenant de grandes respirations... Ce n'était pas bon, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'arrêter ce béguin maintenant elle était plus heureuse de passer du temps avec Quinn qu'avec Finn, son petit copain ! C'était lui qui était censé la faire sentir comme ça et pas une ancienne cheerlearder aux cheveux roses et aux jambes extraordinaires...

" Chérie ? "

Rachel sursauta en entendant son père arriver derrière elle.

" Tout va bien ? " Demanda-t-il en regardant par la porte à son tour, s'attendant surement à voir pourquoi sa fille était debout face à la rue.

" Oui oui, Quinn vient de partir c'est tout. "

" Oh très bien. "

La brune lui sourit avant de fermer la porte.

Le lendemain quand Finn l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour elle s'aperçut avec frustration qu'elle ne ressentait plus les papillons des premiers jours... Elle ferma les yeux dans le baiser en se disant qu'elle était foutue...

Elle en prit encore plus conscience deux jours plus tard quand Quinn arriva pour travailler à nouveau. La punk rentra dans sa cuisine où se tenait Finn avec une tasse de chocolat chaud.

" Oh, salut Quinn. " Dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

" Finn. " Répondit-elle tendue.

Rachel pouvait sentir la tension dans sa pièce mais elle n'était pas mieux elle non plus, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie que son petit copain s'en aille pour qu'elle puisse être seule avec Quinn.

" Finn, je dois travailler avec Quinn donc si tu pouvais... " Commença-t-elle.

" Oh, oui bien sûr. A demain Rachel. " Dit-il avant de se pencher pour un baiser.

Du coin de l'œil la brune vit sa camarade détourner le regard. Rachel se mit à rougir et se sentit horriblement gênée.

" Je suis désolée. " Confessa-t-elle une fois le footballeur parti.

" Il ne faut pas, c'est ton petit copain après tout. "

Quinn avait répondu trop vite et trop agressivement, Rachel se prit à espérer que c'était parce qu'elle était jalouse... Jalouse de Finn. Elle lâcha un bref soupir avant de passer devant Quinn pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Elles finalisèrent leurs projets ce jour là et l'exposèrent devant la classe le mardi suivant. Mrs Foster les félicita chaleureusement et Rachel ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçue, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour passer du temps avec Quinn ou aller la voir dans la bibliothèque...

Trois soirs plus tard Rachel reçut le premier texto de la part de la punk après leur exposé.

_Tu dors ?_

_Non. Pourquoi ?_

Soudain Quinn l'appelait.

" Hey Berry... "

" Quinn ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tard ? Tout vas bien ? "

" Ouais, relax... Regarde par la fenêtre. "

Le cœur de la brune fit une embardé en se déplaçant vers sa fenêtre, elle déplaça le rideau et vit Quinn en bas de chez elle sur sa moto avec le téléphone à la main et un casque en plus dans l'autre.

" Envie de voir les étoiles ? "

La respiration de Rachel se bloqua quelques secondes dans sa gorge.

" Je n'ai pas le droit de sortie si tard. "

" Je me doute, sinon j'aurais sonné... "

La brune regarda la punk sur sa moto quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

" J'arrive, donne moi cinq minutes. "

Quinn sourit avant de raccrocher. Rachel s'habilla plus chaudement et enfila ses chaussures à une vitesse ahurissante puis elle ouvrit sa fenêtre. Elle regarda la fille aux cheveux roses qui l'attendait en bas un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et elle essaya ne pas assimiler cette situation à toute situation romantique, mais c'était peine perdu. Elle passa un pied par sa fenêtre puis un second, elle descendit doucement sur le toit avant de s'accrocher à la branche de l'arbre qui se tenait dans son jardin. Elle pria de toutes ses forces de ne pas tomber, car ne voulait pas se casser quelque chose mais elle réussit à arriver en bas sans problème.

" Rachel Berry qui s'enfuit de chez ses parents pour venir faire un tour de moto avec moi, je dois dire que je suis flattée. " Commenta Quinn.

La brune sa poussa gentiment en souriant et l'autre jeune femme se mit à rire. Rachel essaya de ne pas penser que c'était le plus beau son qu'elle ait jamais entendu, mais une fois encore ce fut un échec. Quinn lui tendit la même veste en cuir que la dernière fois et son deuxième casque. La chanteuse les mit avant de monter sur la moto et de se serrer contre la punk.

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans les hauts de Lima et prirent place presque au même endroit que la dernière fois pour regarder les étoiles.

" Époustouflant. " Commenta Rachel.

" Ouais. "

La brune était très proche de Quinn mais elles ne se touchaient pas, discrètement elle déplaça sa main vers l'ancienne cheerlead dans l'espoir qu'elle lui caresse le poignet comme la dernière fois cependant Quinn se mit à lui désigner les étoiles et les constellations. C'est ainsi que Rachel découvrit que la punk était aussi passionnée par l'univers. Elle l'écouta parler une grande partie de la soirée, se laissant bercer par sa voix.

" Berry. " Murmura Quinn.

" Hein ? Quoi ? " Répondit la brune d'une voix groggy.

" Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, tu t'endors. "

" Oh, oui désolé. "

Quinn se leva rapidement et tendit sa main vers la chanteuse pour l'aider à se lever. Elles ne se lâchèrent la main que pour mettre leurs casques et monter sur la moto de la punk.

" Merci pour ce soir. " Dit Rachel après avoir rendu son casque à l'autre jeune femme.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs enlevé le sien pour lui parler encore quelques instants.

" Quinn ? "

" Oui ? "

" Es-ce qu'on est amie ? "

L'ancienne blonde sourit devant la timidité de la brune.

" Oui. "

Rachel lui rendit son sourire et même plus.

" Parfait ! Donc tu viendras manger chez moi cette semaine ? "

" Avec plaisir. "

" Cool. Alors à demain. " Répondit la chanteuse avant de placer un rapide baiser sur la joue de Quinn.

Rachel se précipita ensuite vers l'arbre pour rejoindre sa chambre en priant que son amie n'ait pas vu ses joues rouges. Quinn ne partit qu'une fois que la brune était en sécurité dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elles se croisèrent au lycée le lendemain la punk portait la veste en cuir qu'elle avait mis la veille à cette vision Rachel sentit une douce chaleur se propager en elle avant que Quinn ne lui lance un clin d'œil à travers le couloir, ce qui la fit rougir instantanément. Cependant c'était essentiellement le genre d'interactions qu'elles avaient au lycée parce que Finn était quasiment tout le temps avec elle, ce qui eut le don d'agacer profondément Rachel. Heureusement elles continuaient à s'envoyer des textos régulièrement et c'est ainsi que Quinn vint manger chez elle quelques jours suivants.

Le repas se passa calmement avec les pères de la brune qui questionnèrent longuement l'ancienne cheerleader qui prit le temps de leur répondre poliment. Rachel voyait bien que ses pères étaient peu à peu conquis par son amie et elle n'en fut que plus heureuse. Tout comme elle, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à voir en Quinn que ses cheveux roses et des attitudes de rebelle. Ils les laissèrent regarder tranquillement un film dans le salon, seules. Elles choisirent de regarder Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu et quand Rachel se baissa pour mettre le DVD dans le lecteur elle se mit à espérer que la jeune femme derrière elle _profitait de la vue_, puis elle partie s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La chanteuse qui connaissait le film par cœur, ne prêta pas vraiment attention à l'écran, elle était plutôt focalisée sur son amie. Elle espéra tout le long du film que Quinn fasse un geste envers elle, comme poser sa tête sur son épaule ou lui caresser l'avant bras comme la dernière fois, cependant elle n'en fit rien au plus grand dam de Rachel qui la regarda partir sur sa moto avec une certaine déception.

Le lendemain Rachel chanta avec ses camarades du Glee Club dans l'auditorium pour s'entraîner pour les sélections qui s'approchaient à grand pas. Elle était en pleine chanson quand elle crut voir des cheveux roses dans les hauteurs de la salle. Elle essaya de se concentrer vers l'endroit où elle pensait avoir vu Quinn mais elle ne vit rien... Elle avait peut être rêvé. C'était une situation apparemment anodine, mais Rachel prit une décision à ce moment là : elle allait rompre avec Finn. Elle avait essayé sauver leur relation, enfin presque... Cependant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était plus attirée par Quinn qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de Finn. Le footballeur était un bon gars, gentil et attentionné et il ne méritait pas d'être dans une relation à sens unique.

Ce ne fut pas évidement de le dire à Finn car il s'excusa pour des erreurs qu'il n'avait même pas commise et lui promis de faire tout son possible pour arranger la situation mais à la fin il compris que la star du Glee Club était tout simplement passé à autre chose.

Deux jours après leur rupture, Rachel croisa Quinn dans la bibliothèque.

" J'ai appris que c'était finit avec Finn. " Annonça l'ancienne blonde d'un air nonchalant contre une étagère.

" Oui. " Répondit timidement la brune.

" Je suis désolée. "

Rachel haussa les épaules.

" On ne voulait plus la même chose. " Dit-elle.

" Je vois. "

La punk se lécha les lèvres en regardant intensément l'autre élève.

" Tu fais quoi demain soir ? " Demanda subitement Rachel, le cœur battant.

" Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? " Répondit Quinn se regardant son livre, faisant mine d'être désintéressée.

" Tu voudrais venir voir un film chez moi ? "

" Tes papas seront d'accord avec ça ? " Dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

La chanteuse sourit.

" Bien sur ! Ils t'adorent. "

" Alors dans ce cas à demain. " Répondit Quinn d'une voix sensuelle avant de lui passer à côté, la frôlant doucement.

Rachel ferma les yeux involontairement mais garda son sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux son amie avait disparu depuis un moment et elle se trouva seule debout au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Quinn arriva quasiment à l'heure chez les Berry le soir même. Les pères de Rachel discutèrent quelques instants avec elle avant que les deux jeunes ne partent dans le salon pour se mettre devant le grand écran. Cette fois ci elles regardèrent Funny Girl parce que Quinn ne l'avait jamais vu et pour être amie avec Rachel il fallait au moins l'avoir vu, cinq fois !

Rachel était pleinement immergée dans son film favori quand soudain elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur sa cuisse. Sa respiration se bloqua et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas se tourner vers Quinn. La main de son amie resta au même endroit durant tout le film et la brune eut l'étrange impression que le film était vraiment mieux ce soir là.

" Alors ? " S'exclama joyeusement Rachel à la fin du film en se tourna vers Quinn.

Cette dernière se mit à rire avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux, laissant la cuisse de la brune. La chanteuse réussit à ne pas grimacer en sentant la perte de chaleur. Les deux élèves bavardèrent de longues minutes sur le film qu'elle venait de voir avant que les pères de Rachel ne fasse du bruit dans la cuisine. La brune se mit à rire en disant à Quinn que c'était un signal, mal dissimulé pour leur dire qu'il était bientôt l'heure allé au lit car elles avaient cours le lendemain.

" Merci pour cette soirée Rachel. " Dit l'ancienne blonde son casque à la main sur le pas de la porte.

Le cœur de la chanteuse fit un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant la punk dire son prénom pour la première fois.

" On devrait le refaire. "

" Je suis d'accord. " Répondit Quinn en souriant avant d'enfiler son casque. " A demain. "

" A demain. " Dit Rachel, la voix un peu rêveuse.

Une fois encore elle regarda son amie partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable de voir sa moto.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos conseils ;) ET BONNE ANNÉE !

**Chapitre 3**

Le samedi suivant Quinn vint chercher Rachel pour une autre balade à moto, cependant elles ne purent rester trop longtemps sur la colline car le temps commençait à tourner à l'orage. Elles étaient encore sur la moto quand les premières gouttes de plus tombèrent. La maison de Quinn était la plus proche ce fut pour cette raison qu'elles y allèrent pour se mettre à l'abris.

" Il n'y a pas tes parents ? " Demanda Rachel.

" Ma mère est chez ma sœur pour la semaine et mon père il est parti il y a deux ans. " Dit-elle de façon détachée.

" Oh. "

" Ouais, donc tu peux rester autant que tu veux. "

La brune hocha la tête puis Quinn lui fit faire rapidement le tour de la maison. Rachel sourit en voyant la chambre de son amie, elle était très éclairée et il y avait de nombreuses photos sur les murs et elle se douta que c'était des clichés pris par la punk. Quinn lui raconta quelques histoires autour des photos qu'elle avait prises.

" Celle-ci j'étais avec ma sœur, on faisait de la randonnée avec mes parents tout les été jusqu'à mes 14 ans. " Se rapella-t-elle en souriant. " J'adorais ça, c'était le dernier été avant qu'elle ne parte de la maison. "

Une expression triste voila le visage de Quinn.

" Vous étiez proches ? "

" Oui. Et puis... Elle était si parfaite, quand elle était là toute l'attention était sur elle. Mais quand elle est partie c'était tout pour moi, c'était... J'ai essayé d'être comme elle mais comme tu peux le voir ça n'a pas trop marché. " Répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

La chanteuse lui sourit quand soudain elle tomba sur le carnet de dessin que l'ancienne blonde avait rapidement caché une fois qu'elles s'étaient vu à la bibliothèque. Quinn vit le regard insistant de Rachel et soupira avant de lui tendre.

" C'est des dessins que je fais pour m'occuper l'esprit quelques temps. " L'informa-t-elle.

Rachel sourit avant d'ouvrir le carnet. Il y avait de nombreux dessins, c'était parfois des fleurs, des animaux mais vers la fin du carnet il y avait des gens. Elle reconnu la sœur de Quinn, Santana et Brittany en train de faire du cheerleading et de nourrir des canards ? Elle sourit devant cette scène puis elle tomba sur un dessin de Puck en train de fumer, la brune fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi elle avait dessiné le footballeur. Il était ami avec Finn, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle le connaissait cependant ce dessin semblait trop personnel pour que se soit un souvenir de son temps avec Finn, elle leva les yeux vers Quinn mais cette dernière ne semblait pas disposée à en parler. Même si elle apprenait à connaitre la punk, elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait toujours des mystères qui l'entouraient. Elle tourna une dernière page et elle eut le souffle coupé en se voyant dessinée sur le carnet de Quinn, il y avait deux dessins d'elle, un où elle était de profil où seul son visage était représenté, il était peu travaillé mais très réaliste. Cependant le second était beaucoup plus finit, il la dessinait entièrement dans une robe qu'elle avait porté pour une répétition du Glee Club dans l'auditorium.

Rachel resta un moment à regarder le dessin qui la représentait en train de chanter avec passion avant de lever les yeux vers Quinn à nouveau.

" C'était donc bien toi à l'auditorium. "

" Ouais c'était moi. " Répondit Quinn au bout d'un moment.

La brune regarda à nouveau le dessin quelques instants avant de sourire.

" Tu sais à un certain moment j'ai cru que tu voulais rejoindre le Glee Club. "

L'ancienne cheerleader se mit à rire.

" Non non, j'ai pas envie de rejoindre votre club de chant. "

Rachel continuait de la regarder et Quinn se mit à bouger inconfortablement

" Je passais par là et j'ai entendu chanter, donc je suis venue voir... Et j'ai eu envie de te dessiner. "

La brune rougit légèrement.

" Je suis flattée. "

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement.

" Tu viens souvent nous voir ? "

" Ça m'arrive... " Répondit nonchalamment la punk.

" C'est magnifique en tout cas Quinn, merci de me l'avoir montré. " Dit Rachel en rendant le carnet à sa propriétaire.

L'ancienne cheerlearder lui sourit puis elles partirent dans le salon s'installer sur le canapé, un verre de jus d'orange pour chacune. La conversation s'engagea doucement sur le lycée, les sélections que le Glee Club venait de remporter quand Rachel demanda soudain à Quinn sur son dessin sur Puck. La brune regretta sa question dès l'instants où elle vit le visage de son amie.

" C'est une longue histoire... " Répondit-elle en soupirant.

" Oh. Je... je comprend. Je... désolée. "

Quinn posa sa tête sur le rebord du canapé en fermant les yeux.

" C'était il y a deux ans... durant l'été. "

Le cœur de Rachel se mit à battre à toute allure en comprenant que la punk allait lui raconter des détails sur son été qui l'avait transformé en membre des Skanks.

" J'étais en train de faire les boutiques quand je l'ai croisé. C'était le meilleur ami de Finn donc on se voyait souvent au lycée, il m'a proposé de venir boire un coup avec lui et comme Finn était en vacances avec sa mère en Floride, Santana et Brittany étaient... Elles étaient ensemble ailleurs j'ai accepté parce que je n'avais à faire sur le coup. "

La brune regarda attentivement son amie qui semblait revivre ses souvenirs.

" On a bu de la bière sur le pas de sa porte. C'était la première fois que je buvais de l'alcool. " Se rappela Quinn en souriant. " Il se sentait seul et moi aussi, donc on a commencé à traîner ensemble quelques fois. Et tu vois Puck, il se fait remarquer assez facilement donc un jour un groupe de personne nous a accosté pour nous inviter à une de leur soirée. Il y aurait de l'alcool gratuit donc Puck n'a pas hésité à accepter pour nous deux. Mais je savais que mes parents, surtout mon père, n'auraient jamais voulu, ce n'était certainement pas le genre de personne qu'ils voulaient que je fréquente. "

Quinn se tourna complément vers Rachel.

" Tu sais à cette époque j'était peu être la capitaine des cheerleader sortant avec le Quarterback du lycée mais je n'étais pas bien dans ma peau. Mon père me mettait toujours la pression pour être la fille parfaite, pour être comme ma sœur, Sue était intraitable pendant les entraînements... C'était de la torture psychologique. Donc j'ai décidé de sortir d'aller à cette fameuse soirée, j'ai fait croire à mes parents que je dormais chez Brittany et on y est allé avec Puck. Il y avait tout ces gens habillés en noir avec des coiffures de fous et écoutant de la musique trop forte... C'était génial. " Dit-elle en souriant.

La brune lui rendit son sourire timidement.

" J'ai perdu Puck au bout de dix minutes à peu près, il était Dieu sait où avec une fille j'imagine. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Gia. "

Le regard de Quinn était brillant et Rachel sentit une pointe jalousie monter en elle.

" Elle avait 24 ans et elle était là pour les vacances parce qu'elle vivait à Los Angeles sinon. C'était la cousine de Mack. On a parlé toute la nuit, on avait un peu bu aussi et une chose en entraînant une autre... On a finit dans on lit. "

Maintenant Rachel était carrément jalouse mais essaya de ne pas le montrer.

" Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain avec cette femme nue contre moi sans le moindre remord ce fut comme une révélation. Je ne voulais plus passer mon temps à faire du cheerleader pour faire plaisir aux autres et j'en avait marre d'être la petite fille parfaite. Je voulais vivre ma vie comme je l'entendait. J'ai passé le reste de l'été avec elle et la plupart des Skanks, c'est Gia qui a fait m'a fait ma première couleur et qui m'a aidé à trouvé ma nouvelle tenue vestimentaire. "

La brune eut envie de lui dire qu'à la base elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle connaissait si bien Puck et pas entendre parler de Gia, qui avait surement été la personne qui l'avait incité à commencer à fumer.

" Le jour où je suis revenue chez moi avec mon nouveau look... "

Quinn grimaça au souvenir.

" Mon père était furieux, c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi énervé contre moi. Normalement j'aurais rampé pour me faire pardonner auprès de lui mais ce n'était plus moi. Donc on s'est disputé durant des jours... Et à la fin il est parti. Je pense que c'est ma mère qui l'a jeté dehors car il n'était pas tendre dans ses propos on va dire. Ma mère n'aime pas trop mon style non plus et je sais qu'elle est déçue que je ne sois plus dans les cheerleader mais elle m'aime et m'accepte comme je suis. "

Rachel lui sourit et glissa sa main dans celle de son amie qui lui rendit son sourire.

" Je n'avais pas revu Puck depuis cette fameuse soirée car il venait de monter son truc de piscine et je passait tout mon temps avec Gia et les Skanks. Et puis elle est repartie à la fin de l'été à Los Angeles et je suis restée avec les Skanks. "

La chanteuse retira sa mains de celle de la punk, ne sachant pas quoi penser de Gia et Quinn, la punk semblait l'avoir apprécier mais elle ne semblait pas trop triste de son absence.

" Je me souviens encore de mon premier jour au lycée après cet été là. Le visage de tout le monde... C'était magique. Puck n'a pas mit longtemps à comprendre quand mon changement eut lieu mais il n'a jamais rien dit. Même après que j'ai quitté Finn on continuait de se voir de temps en temps et un jour j'étais avec un carnet mon crayon... C'est là que je l'ai dessiné. " Conclua-t-elle.

" Wahou, quelle histoire. " Répondit Rachel.

" Ouais. "

" Donc... Tu n'es pas tombée enceinte ? "

Quinn se mit à rire.

" Non, à moins que Gia m'ait caché quelque chose et je n'ai tué personne non plus... "

Rachel serra involontairement les dents à la mention du nom de l'ex petite amie de la punk.

" Elle te manque ? "

" Gia ? "

Quinn haussa les épaules.

" Des fois. J'ai passé de supers moments avec elle, mais c'était juste le temps d'un été. Elle a été un tournant dans ma vie, c'est sur, mais je ne ressent pas la nécessité de la revoir. Si ça arrive tant mieux, sinon tant pi. "

" Je vois. "

Rachel resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

" Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi Quinn. "

" C'est ce que font les amies non ? " Répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

Le cœur de la brune se serra en entendant cela.

" Santana et Brittany sont les seules autres personnes au courant de toute l'histoire. " Ajouta la punk.

Rachel lui sourit.

" Donc tu partages ton temps entre les Skanks, Puck, Santana et Brittany ? "

" A peu près, je passe de moins en moins de temps avec les Skanks, on se voit surtout au lycée. Je vois Santana et Brittany quand elles sont pas trop occupés à être ensemble et Puck quand il est pas occupé avec toutes ses femmes. "

La chanteuse se mit à rire.

" Et je passe aussi du temps avec toi. " Dit Quinn en lui lança un clin d'œil, faisant rougir Rachel.

Le tonnerre dehors les fit soudainement sursauter. La brune se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

" Il pleut encore beaucoup, je vais devoir appeler mes papas pour qu'ils viennent me chercher. " Dit-elle en soupirant.

" Tu peux aussi rester la pour la nuit. " Proposa Quinn. " J'ai de quoi faire à manger, même végétalien et on pourrait regarder un film. "

Rachel ses lécha les lèvres, c'était terriblement tentant...

" D'accord... Je... Je vais les appeler pour leur dire. "

Une fois son appel terminé la brune rejoignit son amie dans le salon mais s'arrêta pour le regarder quelques instants. Elle se sentait flattée que la punk ait assez confiance en elle pour lui raconter son passé. Cependant elle sentait une certaine inquiétude monter en elle. Savoir que Quinn ait déjà eut une aventure avec une autre femme, et que c'était clairement de l'histoire ancienne était assez rassurant,mais elle se rendit compte que ces derniers temps l'ancienne cheerleader flirtait moins avec elle. Et si elle la considérait seulement comme une amie maintenant ? Et rien de plus ?

" Alors c'est bon ? "

La chanteuse sursauta en entendant la voix de Quinn.

" Euh oui... Oui c'est bon. Il faut juste que je sois rentrée demain pour midi. "

Elles cuisinèrent rapidement ensemble puis se mirent devant la télé pour une grande partie de la soirée. Quand ce fut l'heure de se coucher Quinn accompagna la brune jusqu'à une des chambres de la maison. Rachel essaya de ne pas être déçue après avoir brièvement pensé que la punk et elle puissent dormir dans le même lit. Cependant quand Quinn lui prêta des affaires pour dormir qui sentait comme elle elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, Rachel s'endormit rapidement avec l'odeur de son amie tout autour d'elle.

Le lendemain Rachel fut la première réveillée et elle vit avec satisfaction qu'il faisait beau. Elle se prépara rapidement puis commença à faire le petit déjeuné. Quinn se leva une heure après elle. Rachel sourit en voyant son amie avec les cheveux encore plus mal coiffé que d'habitude et les yeux encore endormis.

" Hum 'Jour. "

" Salut Quinn ! " S'exclama la brune.

" Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas que tu sois de bonne humeur dès le matin. " Marmonna la punk en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

" L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! J'ai fait une salade de fruits mais je pensait à te faire des pancakes mais je n'étais pas sure que tu en veilles. "

Les deux de l'ancienne cheerleader s'illuminèrent à la mention des pancakes et Rachel se mit à rire.

" Je prend ça pour un oui alors. " Répondit-elle avant de se mettre au travail.

" Mais tu n'as pas à le faire tu sais. "

" J'ai envie. "

La chanteuse se mit à fredonner une chanson pendant qu'elle faisait les pancakes sous le regard tendre de Quinn qui se réveillait doucement. Une fois qu'elles eurent finit que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se soit préparée elle conduisit Rachel chez elle. Lorsqu'elle coupa le moteur de sa moto la porte de la maison de la brune s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir ses pères qui l'attendaient, visiblement contrariés. Rachel glissa hors de la moto et rendit son casque à Quinn puis commença à enlever sa veste en cuir quand la punk l'arrêta.

" Garde la. "

" Mais... "

" Comme ça tu l'auras pour la prochaine fois et... "

L'ancienne blonde laissa ses yeux errer sur le corps de Rachel.

" Tu es plutôt sexy avec. "

La brune se mit à rougir en souriant et allait répondre quand elle entendit ses pères l'appeler. Au ton de LeRoy elle su qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes et elle grimaça.

" Je dois y aller. " S'excusa-t-elle.

" A plus tard... "

Quinn démarra sa moto dans un bruit assourdissant et partie rapidement tandis que Rachel retournait vers ses pères.

" Rachel Barbara Berry ! " S'exclama LeRoy quand elle fut dans la maison.

" Hey papa. "

" Comment se fait-il que Quinn t'ai ramené en moto ? Je croyais qu'elle avait une voiture... " Continua-t-il.

" Et bien en fait... Elle a vendu sa voiture pour s'acheter une moto. "

" Et c'est un arrangement récent ou non ? "

Rachel baissa les yeux, donnant ainsi la réponse à ses papas.

" Ma chérie... " Dit Hiram. " Tu sais très bien ce qu'on pense de ce véhicule. "

" Oui je sais, mais Quinn est très prudente. "

Elle vit que ses pères allaient parler à nouveau mais elle fut plus rapide.

" Je vous assure, vous avez bien vu : on portait toutes les deux des casques et une veste pour nous protéger et elle n'est jamais allée plus vite que la vitesse autorisée. Chose que vous ne faite pas toujours... En voiture ! " Finit-elle.

Ses pères se regardèrent avant que LeRoy ne cède.

" Très bien. Mais la prochaine fois que tu montes sur son... sur sa moto tu nous le dit avant d'accord ? "

" Oui papa. "

" Bien. Tu peux aller te changer. "

Rachel leur sourit et monta dans sa chambre en touchant la veste en cuir de Quinn toujours sur ses épaules.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Merci encore à tous pour ces retours :D

**Chapitre 4**

Trois plus tard quand la punk arriva à nouveau en moto devant la maison des Berry pour une soirée film avec son amie, ses pères l'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour lui parler de sa conduite sur l'engin à deux roues sous le regard gênée de la chanteuse.

" Je suis désolée qu'ils t'aient fait subir ça. " Dit-elle une fois dans sa chambre.

Quinn se mit à rire gentiment.

" Ce n'est pas grave. Ils étaient inquiets c'est tout. "

Elles parlèrent tranquillement pendant un petit moment puis elles regardèrent une comédie musicale choisit par Rachel, cette dernière s'assit près de Quinn et elle sentait la chaleur du corps de son amie tout le long du film. Cependant au bout d'un moment avait du mal à rester éveillée car elle avait beaucoup donné dans les répétions du Glee Club le jour même car les régionales étaient bientôt. La brune posa donc délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn qui posa ensuite sa propre tête sur la sienne. Rachel pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire trop largement puis elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit elle mit quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits puis elle trouva une note de la part de Quinn sur sa table de chevet.

_Tu t'es endormit, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller tu semblais épuisée._

_On se voit demain._

_Quinn._

Rachel se mit à rougir toute seule dans sa chambre avant de prendre son téléphone et d'envoyer un texto à son amie.

_Mon Dieu je suis tellement désolée de m'être endormit sur toi Quinn._

A sa grande surprise elle reçut une réponse quelques minutes plus tard.

_Pas moi, je ne vais pas me plaindre quand une jolie fille s'endort sur moi._

La brune rougit à nouveau.

_Tu ne dors pas ?_

_J'étais en train de dormir mais ton message m'a réveillé ;)_

_Mon Dieu je suis désolée... Retourne dormir :$ A demain._

_A demain ;)_

Rachel regarda l'écran de son téléphone quelques instants avant d'envoyer un dernier message.

_Moi aussi j'aime m'endormir contre les jolies filles..._

La chanteuse attendit une réponse le cœur battant et sauta sur son téléphone quand elle reçut un message.

_Alors il va falloir qu'on le fasse à nouveau ;)_

La brune se mordit la lèvre en rougissant avant de se rallonger et d'essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain elles se croisèrent dans le couloir elles se sourirent et Kurt qui venait voir son amie capta cet échange. Il prit Rachel part le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle du Glee Club.

" C'était quoi ça ? "

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

" Ce sourire avec Quinn. "

La brune croisa les bras.

" Quinn est mon amie. "

" Quoi ? Et depuis quand ? "

" Depuis le devoir en biologie. "

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

" Vous avez continué à vous voir ? "

" Oui. "

" Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? "

" Euh... Je... "

Rachel fut prise au dépourvu et se mit à rougir.

" Je... "

" Oh mon Dieu ! " S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

" Quoi ? "

" Tu as... Tu... Vous ? "

" Nous quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

" Tu es rouge comme une tomate... Tu sors avec elle ? "

" Non. " Répondit-elle doucement.

" Mais tu voudrais ? " Dit le chanteur comme une évidence.

Elle baissa la tête un instant.

" Oui. " Souffla-t-elle en asseyant sur une chaise d'un air dépitée.

" A ce point là. " Dit-il en prenant place à ces côtés. " Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu quittes Finn. "

Rachel ne répondit pas.

" Tu crois que c'est possible... Je veux dire... Vous deux. "

" Je ne suis pas sure. Elle flirte avec moi et je sais qu'elle a déjà eut une petite amie il y a deux ans... " Commença-t-elle.

La chanteuse se tourna vers son ami d'un air sérieux.

" Tu me promet que ça reste entre nous. "

" Oui oui. "

" Kurt... " Dit-elle sévèrement.

" Oui. " Soupira-t-il. " Je te le promet. "

Rachel lui raconta donc ces dernières semaines où elle avait passé du temps avec Quinn et sur ses inquiétudes sur les intentions de cette dernière.

" Et si elle veut qu'on soit seulement amies maintenant ? " Demanda-t-telle.

" Si tu ne fais rien tu ne sauras jamais. Ecoute Rach, je ne la connais pas donc je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup là. J'aimerais te dire qu'elle te regarde tout le temps et qu'elle ne pense qu'à toi mais je ne peux pas parce qu'elle a construit une forteresse autour d'elle et apparemment tu es une des seules à l'avoir fait tomber... Ça doit compter mais comme je te disais, je ne sais pas si vous cherchez la même chose... Tu vas devoir le découvrir par toi même. "

La brune hocha la tête en lui souriant.

" Merci Kurt. "

Son ami la prit dans ses bras puis ils ne retournèrent en classe.

Comme les régionales pour le Glee Club approchaient à grands pas, Rachel et Quinn ne se virent presque pas durant une semaine, si ce n'est au lycée et dans les classes qu'elles avaient en commun. La chanteuse avait dit à son amie qu'elle avait besoin de se concentrer pleinement sur sa voix et que des sorties à moto pourrait lui faire prendre mal. La punk avait rit mais avait accepté sachant que c'état important pour elle.

Rachel marchait dans le couloir du lycée la tête déjà dans les régionales qui aurait lieu le lendemain quand elle entendit des rires masculins. Elle se figea en voyant en face d'elle deux joueurs de l'épique de Hockey.

" Mais c'est Streisand ! "

La brune serra la mâchoire n'aimant pas comment le nom de son idole était une insulte pour les deux idiots en face d'elle. Les deux joueurs s'approchèrent d'elle dangereusement et elle se mit à paniquer en voyant que le couloir était presque vide autour d'elle. Elle savait que les membres du Glee Club était toujours en bas de l'échelle sociale et maintenant qu'elle ne sortait plus avec Finn, elle avait perdu son immunité dans les couloirs. Elle avait relativement bien réussit à se tenir hors du chemin des mal attentionnés mais il semblait que sa chance ait tournée. Tout ce qu'elle espérait ce qu'il n'allait rien faire pour l'endommager physiquement car elle avait une compétition à gagner le lendemain.

" Ah Berry ! Tu es là. "

Rachel faillit pleurer de joie en entendant la voix de Quinn dans son dos. La punk arriva à sa hauteur et les deux joueurs de hockey se tournèrent vers elle.

" Tu vois pas que tu nous interrompt là ? " Dit le joueur de droite, un grand blond.

Quinn leur lança un regard noir et l'espace d'un instant Rachel crut revoir la reine du lycée qui marchait dans couloirs comme si tout lui appartenait.

" Tu es sure ? " Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses d'une voix dangereuse.

Le joueur de droite eut la lèvre qui se mit à trembler comme s'il considérait s'en prendre à Quinn mais son équipier posa la main sur son bras et ils échangèrent un simple regard. Même si l'élève en face d'eux n'était plus au sommet de l'échelle social elle restait une des rares personnes dans ce lycée à qui il ne fallait pas chercher d'ennuis, car elle faisait partie des Skanks. Le groupe de punk ne causait pas de vague mais il était bien connu qu'ils ne fallait pas s'en prendre à eux car ils avaient des couteaux, entre autre...

" C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... " Continua Quinn en voyant les joueurs reculer.

L'ancienne blonde se tourna ensuite vers son amie qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

" Viens, Mrs Foster veut te parler. "

Rachel hocha la tête et la suivit en silence. Une fois qu'elles furent dans la classe de biologie la brune se rendit compte que leur professeur n'était pas là.

" Euh... Quinn ? "

La lycée rebelle haussa les épaules.

" Il se peut que j'ai mentit pour qu'ils nous foutent la paix. "

Rachel ne pu empêcher un sourire sur ses lèvres puis elle prit délicatement la main de Quinn en enlaçant leurs doigts.

" Merci. "

La punk eut les joues qui se tintèrent légèrement de rouge et elle grogna une réponse avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa table au fond de la classe et de sortir son carnet de dessin. Rachel continuait de sourire et s'assit à sa place à son tour en attendant que le cours commence.

Les régionales se passèrent à merveille grâce au travail acharné des dernières semaines. Le Glee Club de McKinley était en route pour les nationales. Rachel toujours était aux anges quand Quinn arriva chez elle le lendemain après midi.

" Quinn ? "

" Salut ! Puck m'a dit que vous aviez remporté les régionales. Je suis venue te féliciter. "

La chanteuse eut les yeux qui se mirent à briller.

" Merci ! "

" Ah Quinn... " Dit Hiram en voyant l'amie de sa fille. " On allait regarder la performance de Rachel d'hier, tu veux venir voir avec nous ? "

" Euh... Papa je ne sais pas si elle veut... "

" Avec plaisir. " La coupa la punk en souriant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Rachel était à côté de Quinn devant la télévision en train de regarder le film qu'avait fait ses pères la veille. La sentait la chaleur du corps et le parfum légèrement vanillé de l'ancienne blonde à côté d'elle puisqu'ils s'étaient entassés toue les quatre sur le canapé des Berry. Ses pères passèrent deux fois le film tant ils étaient fiers de leur fille.

" C'est sans nul doute ta meilleure prestation ma chérie. " Dit Leroy.

" Merci papa. " Répondit-elle les roues rouges.

Rachel commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant Quinn parce que ses pères ne faisaient que la féliciter. Cependant son amie semblait trouver cela amusant et elle la félicita à son tour elle aussi.

" Hiram ! Tu as vu l'heure ? On va être en retard ! " S'exclama soudain Leroy en posant rapidement son verre sur la table.

Quinn leva un sourcil en voyant les deux pères de Rachel se lever précipitamment tandis que la brune se mit à rire.

" Ils ont un rendez-vous au spa. " Expliqua-t-elle.

Rachel se leva à son tour pour saluer ses parents puis elle retourna vers Quinn qui se tenait à ses côtés sur le pas de la porte.

" Je suis désolée pour tout ça, ils ont parfois tendance à exagérer. "

La punk se sourit.

" C'est pas grave, ils avaient raison tu as été extraordinaire. "

" Oui mais de là à le regarder deux fois ! "

Elles se mirent à rire quelques instants puis Rachel ferma la porte, en se retournant elle se rendit compte que l'ancienne blonde était plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Soudain ce fut comme si tout l'air de la pièce était absent. Rachel ne pouvait tirer ses yeux de ceux de Quinn. Elles étaient vraiment proches l'une de l'autre et l'euphorie des régionales était encore présente en elle, la brune n'y réfléchit pas plus et elle prit le col de la veste en jeans de Quinn et l'attira contre elle pour enfin réunir leurs lèvres.

La chanteuse sourit contre les lèvres de l'ancienne blonde en l'entendant grogner légèrement. Le corps de Rachel était en feu et elle s'appuya contre l'autre jeune femme la faisant reculer. Lorsque le dos de Quinn entra en contact avec le mur leurs langues se trouvèrent. Rachel continuait de tirer le col de la veste de la punk pour approfondir le baiser quand elle sentit les mains de celle ci sur sa taille. Elles restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser lentement contre le mur quand les mains de Quinn descendirent pour attraper les fesses de Rachel faisant glisser une jambe entre ses cuisses. La chanteuse se mit à gémir contre ses lèvres puis se détacha. Sa respiration était erratique mais elle fut satisfaite de voir que celle de la punk l'était aussi et ses lèvres gonflées était la chose la plus sexy qu'elle ait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

" Je... Euh... "

" Trop vite ? " Demanda gentiment Quinn.

" Oui... Je... Euh... C'est que je veux prendre mon temps... Je suis désolée... "

L'ancienne blonde se pencha pour déposer un bref baiser les lèvres de Rachel.

" D'accord, ça me vaut aussi. "

" Tu es sure ? Parce que j'ai envie de le faire avec toi quand même... Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité avec personne d'autre avant... Mais toi tu as déjà eu des expériences avec une femme et moi je suis juste une débutante dans le domaine et je veux que tu sois satisfaire parce que... "

Rachel ne pu finir car Quinn s'était pencher pour un autre baiser.

" On t'a déjà dit que tu étais mignonne quand tu parlais trop ? " Dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

La chanteuse baissa ses yeux en rougissant tandis que Quinn la regardait en souriant. Cette dernière prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

" Tu viens ? "

" Où ? "

" On va regarder un film. "

Rachel sourit et se laissa entraîner sur la canapé où elle finit à moitié allongée contre Quinn qui lui caressait doucement le dos.

" Quinn ? "

" Hum ? "

La brune jouait avec la main de l'ancienne cheerleader avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

" C'est quoi ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? "

" Eh bien il se passe que maintenant quand j'ai envie de t'embrasser je peux le faire. "

Pour prouver ses dires Quinn posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de glisser sa langue contre la sienne et trop tôt elle s'arracha au baiser.

" Et au lycée ? " Demanda Rachel, le corps électrisé.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle savait que les élèves de McKinley n'allaient réagir avec joie s'ils les voyaient ensemble.

" Je t'entrainement dans les placards ou les salles et je t'embrasserais t'en faire oublier le monde extérieur. " Répondit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissent contre ses lèvres puis elle frappa la punk.

" Arrête d'avoir l'air si fière de toi. "

Quinn se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau faisant taire la jeune femme.

" Donc tu es ma petite amie maintenant ? "

" Oui Rachel... Maintenant moins de parole plus de bisous... "

Et Rachel se fit une joie d'obtempérer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain lorsque Rachel croisa Quinn celle ci lui envoya un clin d'œil à travers le couloir avant de rentrer dans les toilettes des filles. La brune sentit son cœur faire un bon et n'hésita pas à la suivre, même si sa classe allait commencer. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans les toilettes vit sa nouvelle petite amie appuyée nonchalamment contre l'évier, d'un simple coup d'œil elle vérifia qu'elles étaient seules avant de se rapprocher.

" Hey ! " Salua la chanteuse.

" Hey. " Répondit la punk avant de la tirer dans une cabine.

Elles fredonnèrent de joies quand leurs lèvres se réunirent pour leur premier baiser de la journée. Cependant la sonnerie du lycée retentit quelques secondes plus tard pour annoncer le début des cours. Rachel se détacha à contre cœur tandis que Quinn gémit de mécontentement.

" Il faut y aller Quinn. "

" Hum.. Un dernier... " Chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Après trois derniers baisers Rachel s'élança hors des toilettes et arriva avec cinq minutes de retard à son premier cours de la journée. Heureusement pour elle, leur professeur était en train d'essayer d'arranger le vidéo projecteur et ne s'en rendit pas compte. La brune sentait qu'elle avait encore ses joues rouges, elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt excitant de cacher sa relation avec l'ancienne cheerleader, elle se sentait comme dans un film... Cependant elle se dit qu'il allait falloir qu'elle prévoit mieux ses rendez-vous secrets avec Quinn si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à nouveau. Tandis que son professeur était toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre comment marchait son vidéo projecteur, Rachel laissa son esprit vagabonder sur sa petite amie...

Durant trois semaines les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans divers lieux pour s'embrasser et se câliner à l'abris des regards des autres élèves. Cependant quelques fois il s'en était fallut de peu pour que quelqu'un leur tombe dessus.

" Je crois que mes papas se doutent de quelque chose. " Annonça Rachel.

La chanteuse était allongée sur sa petite amie sur le lit de celle ci.

" Oui ? " Répondit paresseusement Quinn avant de se pencher vers la brune pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Rachel ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de se retirer.

" Quinn ! Je suis sérieuse... "

L'ancienne blonde soupira et se laissa tomber sur ses coussins tandis que l'autre jeune femme se redressait, elle était maintenant assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

" Tu veux leur dire ? " Demanda la punk.

" Je pensais qu'on pourrait leur dire la prochaine fois que tu viens manger chez moi. " Proposa-t-elle timidement.

" D'accord. "

Rachel la regarda les yeux brillants.

" Vraiment ? Tu es d'accord ? "

Quinn se redressa pour faire face à sa petite amie puis passa son bras autour de la taille de la brune pour l'attirer à elle.

" Oui. Comme ça je pourrais t'embrasser sur le canapé avec tes pères autour sans problème. " Répondit-elle d'une voix basse près des lèvres de la brune.

Rachel gémit contre ses lèvres puis poussa Quinn sur son lit. Elles continuèrent de s'embrasser tendrement de longues minutes quand soudain la porte de la chambre de la punk s'ouvrit.

" Hey Quinn ! J'ai... "

Rachel se détacha rapidement de sa petite amie en entendant la voix de Santana. La cheerleader se tenait dans la chambre de Quinn avec une expression surprise.

" San... On t'a jamais appris à frapper ? " Demanda la punk désabusée.

La latina sembla reprendre ses esprits et lui sourit diaboliquement.

" Ta mère m'a laissé rentrer... Elle m'a dit que tu étais dans ta chambre avec une amie du lycée... Je pensais que c'était Mack. " Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

" Tu sais très bien que ma mère ne l'aurait jamais laissé rentrer chez moi. "

La chanteuse regardait Quinn parler tranquillement avec sa meilleure amie comme si elle ne venait pas de les surprendre en train de s'embrasser sur son lit. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Santana. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure amie de Quinn depuis toujours mais elle n'avait jamais porté Rachel dans son cœur et comme il était bien connu que la latina était quelqu'un de protecteur envers le siens, elle s'inquiéta de sa réaction. L'importance de la situation fut soudainement trop pour elle et elle se leva précipitamment.

" Ouais mais... " Commença Santana.

" Je vais vous laisser. " La coupa Rachel.

La latina se tourna pour la première fois vers elle, elle la regarda intensément avec un soupçon d'intimidation.

" Rachel c'est bon.. " Dit Quinn.

Cependant la brune était déjà à la porte.

" On se voit plus tard Quinn. "

Rachel n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la maison de sa petite amie. Elle stressa durant toute la fin d'après-midi et regarda fréquemment à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour voir si une latina très en colère allait venir mettre le feu à sa maison. Elle sursauta soudainement quand son téléphone se mit à sonner et s'empressa de répondre en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa petite amie.

" Quinn ! Comment ça va ? " Demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée.

De l'autre côté de la ligne elle entendit un rire.

" Ça va très bien, c'est pas moi qui suis partit en courant... " Répondit-elle joyeusement.

Rachel marmonna une réponse et Quinn se mit à rire.

" Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir compris. " Dit l'ancienne blonde en riant. " Mais je peux comprendre que Santana peut être assez intimidante. "

" Plutôt oui. " Admis la chanteuse.

Un léger rire lui répondit.

" Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir et je me suis sentit de trop parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas vraiment et... "

" Rachel... "

" Oui ? "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, elle était juste surprise de nous trouver comme ça. "

Quinn se mit à rire à nouveau.

" Et pour une fois ça change..." S'exclama-t-elle.

" Comment ça ? "

" Disons que je l'ai déjà trouvé avec Brit dans ce genre de situation... Avec beaucoup moins de vêtements... "

" Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne veux pas savoir... " Répondit Rachel en rougissant malgré elle.

La punk continua à rire à l'autre bout du fil.

" Donc... Elle... Elle en pense quoi... Je veux dire de nous ? " Demanda timidement la brune.

" Ce n'étais pas vraiment une surprise pour elle. Nous trouver en train de s'embrasser : oui, mais pas de savoir qu'on était ensemble. "

" Ah oui ? "

" Oui... "

Rachel pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans la réponse de sa petite amie.

" On se connait depuis toujours, elle avait bien comprit que je t'aime bien. " Continua Quinn doucement, faisant sourire la brune.

" Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. "

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants.

" Je sais qu'on avait dit que pour commencer ça devait rester entre nous mais... " Commença Quinn.

" Non ! Non c'est pas grave... C'est ta meilleure amie et je veux le dire à mes papas donc... C'est bien. "

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. " La rassura Rachel.

" Elle ne dira rien. "

" Je sais Quinn. "

" Donc pour tes papas ? Tu veux le faire quand ? "

Rachel sourit avant de planifier l'annonce de leur relation à Hiram et LeRoy Berry. Cela se déroula quelques jours plus tard, Quinn arriva avec un pantalon en cuir noir et un t-shirt noir très simple, cependant Rachel pouvait voir que sa petite amie avait fait un certain effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion. Elle se demanda aussi comment elle allait pouvoir garder ses mains pour elle quand sa petite amie avait l'air si sexy dans son pantalon en cuir ! Elles n'étaient jamais allées plus loin que quelques caresses mais en ouvrant la porte ce soir là, Rachel envisagea très sérieusement à passer à l'étape supérieure.

Les pères de la chanteuse accueillirent Quinn avec enthousiasme, ce qui réconforta Rachel dans son envie de leur dire leur véritable relation. Le repas commença calmement avec comme principale conversation les cours des jeunes filles.

" Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. " Annonça la brune juste avant le dessert.

Au ton de leur fille, Hiram et LeRoy se regardèrent brièvement concernés. Quinn qui se tenait en face de sa petite amie sentait que les deux hommes se doutaient du sens qu'allait prendre la conversation.

" Alors voilà. Si Quinn est ici ce soir c'est parce que je me suis dit qu'il était temps que vous soyez au courant. "

" Au courant de quoi ma chérie ? " Demanda LeRoy.

" Nous... " Commença-t-elle.

" Rachel me fait l'honneur d'être sa petite amie. " La coupa l'ancienne blonde.

Tous le monde se tourna vers la punk qui venait de prendre la parole et cette dernière vit que les joues de Rachel étaient toutes rouges. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cela. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, ratant le regard complice des deux adultes.

" Eh bien. " Dit Hiram.

" Pour être honnête ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. " Compléta LeRoy.

" Vrai... Vraiment ? " Demanda Rachel en se tournant vers ses papas.

Ces derniers se mirent à rire.

" Rachel ma chérie, on a eu ton âge... " Répondit Hiram le sourire aux lèvres.

Rachel continua de rougir sous le regard amusé de ses parents.

" Quinn. " Commença LeRoy. " J'espère que tu prendras soin de notre fille. "

" Bien sûr Monsieur. "

" Et cette moto... " Continua-t-il.

" Papaaaa. " Se plaignit la brune.

" Je ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis très prudente, surtout quand j'ai Rachel avec moi. " Leur assura-t-elle.

" Bien. "

" Allez ! Trinquons à l'amour " Dit Hiram en levant son verre.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rachel et Quinn étaient enlacées sur le lit de la brune.

" Ça s'est bien passé. " Commenta la chanteuse.

" Je m'en doutais. Tes pères sont géniaux. "

Rachel sourit avant de se pencher pour un baiser, elle laissa ensuite ses mains glisser le long des cotes de Quinn et la tira sur elle. Celle-ci gémit doucement dans sa bouche en sentait les doigts de sa petite amie se glisser doucement sous son T-Shirt, caressant tendrement son dos. La brune sourit contre les lèvres de la punk puis descendit ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle agrippe soudainement les fesses de Quinn.

" Oh mon Dieu Rachel ! " Gémit-elle.

La brune se mit à rire gentiment.

" Tu vas me rendre folle. "

" J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis que tu es arrivée dans ce pantalon. " Répondit-elle en serrant les fesses de Quinn.

La punk gémit à nouveau et laissa une jambe se glisser entre celles de Rachel. Elles se regardèrent intensément quelques secondes avant que l'ancienne blonde ne frôle l'entrejambe de sa petite amie avec son genoux. Elle sentit la réponse de la brune immédiatement contre elle.

" Mes papas sont en bas. "

Quinn soupira en posant sa tête dans le cou de Rachel.

" Je sais. " Répondit-elle en se levant péniblement. " Je vais y aller. "

La brune se mordit sa lèvre.

" Je suis désolée. " Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Rachel sentit Quinn s'asseoir à ses côtés, prendre doucement son menton entre ses doigts puis elle l'embrassa chastement.

" Tu n'as pas à l'être. "

La chanteuse sourit et posa son front contre celle de sa petite amie.

" J'en ai envie, crois moi. Juste... pas avec mes parents en bas. "

Quinn se mit à rire et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

" Je comprend. Moi non plus si je dois être honnête. Ils viennent tout juste d'apprendre qu'on est ensemble... "

Elles se sourirent puis Rachel se leva pour raccompagner l'ancienne cheerleader jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Elles s'embrassèrent quelques minutes avant que l'ancienne blonde ne s'éclipse. Rachel avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand elle retourna dans le salon où ses pères étaient en train de regarder la télévision.

" Oh ma chérie. " Pouffa Hiram.

La brune sembla sortir de ses pensées.

" Hein quoi ? "

Elle vit ses pères rire légèrement.

" Quoi ? "

" Rien. Nous sommes juste content que tu sois heureuse. "

Elle leur sourit timidement.

" Je suis heureuse. "


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Rachel était sur le lit de Quinn enlacée avec cette dernière. Elles avaient passé la fin d'après midi ensemble à faire leurs devoirs, parler et s'embrasser. Les doigts de l'ancienne blonde traçaient des motifs indéfinis sur son dos et la brune sentait qu'elle commençait doucement à dériver vers le sommeil quand la voix de Quinn la ramena à la réalité.

" Je l'ai dit à ma mère. "

Rachel se redressa brusquement.

" Quoi ? " S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

" J'ai lui dit pour nous. " Répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

" Es-ce qu'elle... "

La brune hésita quelques secondes.

" Es-ce qu'elle savait que tu aimais les filles ? "

" Je ne lui avais jamais dit mais je pense qu'elle s'en doutait. "

" Et qu'es-ce qu'elle a dit pour nous ? "

Quinn lui sourit.

" Rien de spécial, juste qu'elle était heureuse pour moi. "

Rachel sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. L'acceptation de la mère de Quinn était importante pour elle car elle était importante pour sa petite amie, en effet l'ancienne blonde avait eu quelques temps difficile avec son père quand il était encore à la maison, elle ne voulait pas que son homosexualité fasse resurgir ses problèmes.

" Elle m'a demandé si on l'avait rendu public aussi, je pense qu'elle s'inquiète de la réaction des autres. "

" C'est compréhensible." Répondit doucement la chanteuse.

" Je lui ait dit qu'on voulait le garder privé pour quelques temps. "

Un silence un peu inconfortable les enveloppa quelques instants

" Et ta sœur ? "

Quinn retrouva son sourire.

" Elle sait que tu me plais depuis qu'elle est venue la dernière fois. "

" Quand on travaillait pour l'exposé ? "

" Oui. "

" Mais c'était il y a trois mois ! On ne sortait même pas ensemble. " S'exclama-t-elle.

La punk haussa les épaules avec désinvolture mais garda un sourire narquois.

" Qu'es-ce tu veux que je te dise, tu me faisait déjà de l'effet. "

Le cœur de Rachel s'emballa brusquement en se rendant compte que Quinn avait parlé d'elle à sa sœur avant même qu'elles ne soient un couple. Soudain elle se pencha vers la punk et l'embrassa avec passion, glissant immédiatement sa langue dans la bouche de Quinn. Celle-ci fut légèrement désarçonnée au début mais elle se reprit rapidement pour rendre le baiser. Elle tira Rachel sur elle qui commençait à explorer son corps avec ses mains, l'ancienne blonde gémit contre la bouche de la chanteuse en sentant deux mains pétrir amoureusement ses seins.

" Ta mère ne reviens que demain c'est ça ? " Demanda Rachel contre ses lèvres, la voix rauque.

" Oui. " Murmura sa petite amie.

" Bien. "

Alors que Quinn s'attendait à un autre baiser elle gémit de mécontentement en sentant la brune l'éloigner d'elle. Cependant quand elle la vit enlever son T-shirt ses protestions cessèrent immédiatement et sa gorge se sécha.

" Tu... "

La punk se racla la gorge et reposa ses yeux sur les yeux de Rachel plutôt que ses seins.

" Tu es sure ? "

La chanteuse lui sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

" Oui. Je veux que se soit toi. "

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallu pour Quinn qui attrapa les fesses de Rachel, celle-ci sourit dans le baiser sachant que sa petite amie avait une affection particulière pour son postérieur. Rapidement tous les vêtements volèrent dans la salle pour laisser deux corps nus sur le lit de Quinn.

Le lendemain quand Rachel se réveilla elle se sentit enveloppée dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle sourit en se tournant vers la punk qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle resta quelques minutes à observer sa petite amie avant de se lever délicatement, elle savait que Quinn aimait dormir de matin mais elle était tellement habituée à se lever tôt pour faire sa routine matinale qu'elle était incapable de rester trop longtemps dans le lit. Elle chercha rapidement des vêtements à enfiler avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuné.

Cependant quand elle entra dans la cuisine elle trouva la mère de Quinn en train de boire un café.

" Oh bonjour Rachel. " Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

La brune rougit légèrement et espéra qu'il n'était pas écrit quelque part sur elle qu'elle avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour à sa fille.

" Bonjour Madame Fabray. "

Judy lui sourit en se levant.

" Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? "

" Oh non c'est gentil je peux le faire. "

La blonde leva un sourcil puis se rassit. Rachel resta quelques secondes immobile avant d'avancer dans la cuisine. Elle se prépara nerveusement son petit déjeuné, une salade de fruit, sous le regard de la mère de Quinn. Elle s'assit en face d'elle après s'être servit un jus d'orange. Rachel commença à manger en silence priant le ciel que sa petite amie arrive bientôt.

" Donc, Quinn m'a dit pour vous deux. " Dit nonchalamment Judy.

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas en train de boire son jus d'orange, car Rachel était à peu près sure qu'elle l'aurait recracher.

" Euh... Je... Oui. " Répondit-elle nerveusement.

Judy dû le sentir car elle posa sa main sur le bras de la chanteuse avec délicatesse.

" C'est bien. Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ai trouvé. "

" Ah oui ? " Répondit Rachel d'une voix un trop aiguë.

" Oui. " Dit la blonde d'une voix apaisante.

L'adolescente se détendit un peu.

" Tu es quelqu'un de bien Rachel et ces derniers temps ce n'a pas été toujours facile pour Quinn. Tu es bien pour elle, je sais que c'est grâce à toi qu'elle a arrêté de fumer. "

Inconsciemment Rachel sourit.

" Et la dernière fois je l'ai vu faire des recherches sur l'université de New York alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé avant. Je sais qu'elle le fait pour être avec toi. Je suis contente qu'elle essaie de sortir d'ici. "

Le cœur de la chanteuse s'emballa.

" C'est vrai ? "

Judy eut soudain l'air coupable.

" Oh... Je pensais que tu étais au courant. "

" Je... Non. Elle ne m'a rien dit. "

" En tout cas elle a des projets pour l'avenir, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas avant. Donc merci d'avoir une bonne influence sur ma fille. "

Rachel se mit à rougir mais garda son sourire.

" Merci. " Marmonna-t-elle.

Judy hocha la tête la laissant finir son petit déjeuné. Lorsque Quinn arriva enfin, presque une heure plus tard, elle trouva sa mère et sa petite amie en pleine discussion sur American Idol. Elle sourit discrètement avant de placer un baiser sur la joue de Judy et un sur celle de Rachel. Sa mère sourit discrètement à cet échange.

" Tu fais quoi ce week-end prochain ? " Demanda Quinn, deux semaines plus tard.

Rachel leva les yeux de ses devoirs pour la regarder.

" Rien de spécial pourquoi ? "

" J'ai deux places pour le concert des Fit for Rivals à Colombus. J'aimerais qu'on y aille ensemble, il y aura Santana et Brit aussi. Ma sœur peut nous héberger. "

" Il faut que vois avec mes papas, mais oui j'aimerais beaucoup. "

Quinn sourit et se pencha pour un baiser. Rachel quant à elle était en train de réfléchir à comment elle allait pouvoir s'habiller pour l'occasion. Grace à Kurt elle avait fait des efforts vestimentaires depuis ses débuts au lycée, mais elle doutait que pour un concert de rock se soit suffisant.

Quand ses deux pères lui donnèrent le droit d'aller au concert avec sa petite amie, Rachel s'empressa appeler Kurt pour qu'il vienne l'aider.

" Je suis là ! " S'exclama-t-il en arrivant chez la chanteuse une demi-heure après son appel. " Quel est l'urgence vestimentaire ? "

La brune essaya de ne pas rire devant l'air très sérieux de son ami qui se sentait en mission.

" Samedi je vais avec Quinn, Santana et Brittany à un concert de Rock et j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour l'occasion ! "

Kurt leva un sourcil avant de sourire.

" Quinn hein ? "

Rachel se mit à rougir et se demanda si devait lui dire pour elles. Cependant connaissant l'esprit commère du jeune homme elle préféra s'abstenir, pour le moment.

Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle en avait un peu marre de devoir tout le temps se cacher avec Quinn. Quand elle voyait Santana et Brittany dans les couloirs elle se sentait jalouse, d'autant plus que le Bal de Promo arrivait à grand pas et elle avait envie d'y aller avec elle, malheureusement elle n'osait pas en parler à sa petite amie.

" Tu vas m'aider ou pas ? " Répondit-elle.

" Oh oui ! "

Kurt sauta de joie et la prit par le bras.

" As-tu encore ce que tu avais porté pendant Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer. ? "

" Non... J'avais emprunté la plupart des choses à Tina. "

" Une honte, tu étais vraiment hot ce jour là. Si tu veux impressionner Quinn, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça. "

" D'accord. " Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

" Parfait ! Maintenant qu'on sait ce que l'on cherche, direction le centre commercial ! "

Les deux membres du Glee Club passèrent donc leur après-midi dans les boutiques afin d'habiller Rachel.

" Vous partez à quelle heure pour Colombus ? " Demanda Kurt une fois qu'ils eurent finit.

" En début d'après-midi. "

" Alors je serais là en fin de mâtiné pour t'aider à te maquiller et te coiffer. " Dit-il.

" Merci Kurt. " Répondit-elle touchée.

Son ami lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

" Quinn va avoir du mal à ne pas te sauter dessus, tu verras ! "

" KURT ! " S'exclama-t-elle en le frappant gentiment pendant qu'elle rougissait.

Son ami se mit à rire pour toute réponse. Rachel continua à rougir mais se mit à sourire, Quinn et elle avait souvent du mal à garder leurs mains pour elles de toute façon quand elles étaient seules. Cependant lors de ce week-end elles ne seraient pas seules et elle allaient dormir chez la sœur de Quinn. Malgré tout elle voulait faire une bonne impression envers elle sachant que sa petite amie l'aimait beaucoup.

Le samedi suivant Kurt arriva donc pour aider son amie à se préparer.

" Tu es vraiment sexy Rachel. Si j'étais pas gay... "

Rachel se mit à rire.

" Je suis flattée. " Répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Kurt décida de rester pour voir la réaction de Quinn, il s'empressa alors de répondre à la porte quand une dizaine minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte. LeRoy et Hiram se mirent à rire en le voyant.

" Hummel ! " S'exclama la punk.

" Salut Quinn, Rachel va arriver. "

Quinn leva un sourcil désobligeant au lycéen mais se figea quand elle vit Rachel s'approcher, vêtue d'un pantalon ressemblance-cuir avec des bottines noires, un haut noir terriblement moulant et les yeux maquillés en noir faisant ressortir ses yeux.

"Rach... el. " Bégaya-t-elle.

Sa petite amie sourit radieusement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Salut Quinn, je prête à y aller. " Dit-elle en levant son sac et en prenant la veste en cuir de la punk.

" Je... Hum.. Oui. Allons y. "

Hiram et LeRoy virent la saluer et donner leurs derniers conseils sous le regard amusé de Kurt.

" Berry ! " S'exclama Santana en voyant la brune entrer dans sa voiture. " Je comprend maintenant ce que Quinn te trouves. "

La chanteuse rougit sous le regard intense de la cheerleader jusqu'à ce que Brittany ne frappe gentiment sa petite amie.

" Elle a raison Rachel, tu es super sexy ! "

" Merci. " Répondit-elle en souriant à la grande blonde.

" Bon on y va ? " Demanda Quinn, n'appréciant pas trop l'attention qu'elles portaient à sa petite amie.

" Relax Fabray... Elle est toute à toi. " Dit Santana en ricanant.

Rachel sourit à la fille aux cheveux roses qui était assise à côté d'elle sur la banquette arrière et lui prit la main. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de Lima, Quinn se pencha vers la brune pour l'embrasser chaleureusement.

" Hum. J'ai attendu tout ce matin pour faire ça. " Lui murmura-t-elle.

La chanteuse l'embrassa à son tour puis elle sentit la main de sa petite amie sur sa cuisse.

" Tu es vraiment canon habillée comme ça, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas te toucher toute la journée. "

" Tu n'as pas à te retenir. " Lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Quinn sourit et se rassit correctement à sa place tout en laissant sa main sur la cuisse de Rachel. Une fois arrivées à Colombus les quatre lycéennes se rendirent chez la sœur de Quinn pour déposer leurs affaires et Rachel se sentit légèrement anxieuse de la rencontrer.

Charlie Fabray leur ouvrit la porte avec le sourire. Rachel eu le souffle coupé en la voyant, elle était grande blonde avec les yeux verts et elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il fallait croire que c'était un gène dans la famille Fabray.

" Quinnie ! "

Sa petite amie se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, quand elles se séparèrent Brittany et Santana eurent droit au même accueil chaleureux de la part de Charlie, laissant Rachel un peu en retrait.

" Charlie, je te présente Rachel. " Annonça Quinn en lui prenant la main.

" Je suis ravie de te connaitre. " Dit-elle à la brune.

" Moi aussi, j'ai entendu pour parler de toi. " Répondit Rachel en souriant.

Charlie lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. La chanteuse ne s'y attendant pas mit une seconde avant de rentre l'éteinte.

" Rentrez ! Je vous en pris. "

Quinn prit le sac de Rachel et suivit sa sœur, ignorant les contestations de sa petite amie. Charlie amena Brittany et Santana jusqu'à leur chambre, laissant à sa sœur le loisir de montrer où elle et Rachel allaient dormir. La punk posa leurs sacs à côté de lit avant de se retourner vers la chanteuse qui faisant le tour de la chambre. Rachel était en train de regarder par la fenêtre quand elle sentit un corps se presser dans son dos et des lèvres sur son cou.

" Tu es magnifique. " Lui murmura l'ancienne blonde à l'oreille.

La brune gémit légèrement puis sentit deux mains pétrir ses fesses.

" Ce pantalon te fait un cul d'enfer. "

Les mains remontèrent ensuite jusqu'à ses cotes.

" Et ce haut ? Hum... " Fredonna-t-elle dans son cou. " Il laisse très peu de place à l'imagination. "

Rachel se laissa complètement aller sur sa petite amie, sentant une douce chaleur familière dans son bas ventre.

" Heureusement que tu portes ma veste en cuir sinon... " Continua Quinn d'une voix sexy.

Les mains de cette dernière étaient sur les seins de Rachel quand la voix de Charlie les interrompit.

" Les filles ! "

La brune, qui avait le visage rouge, sursauta et se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de la punk qui grogna de mécontentement.

" On arrive. " Répondit cette dernière.

Le couple rejoignit Charlie, Santana et Brittany dans la cuisine qui parlaient tranquillement de cheerleading.

" Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? " Demanda l'hôtesse.

" Un jus d'orange. " Répondit poliment Rachel.

" Je te fais ça. " Dit Quinn en se déplaçant vers le frigo.

La brune lui sourit et s'installa à côté de Brittany. Elles avaient encore un peu de temps avant le début du concert de toute façon.


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews :D

Je vous informe que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic !

**Chapitre 7**

Le concert avait lieu dans une petite salle mais qui affichait clairement complet. Rachel se retrouva entourée de personnes au look punk, rock comme sa petite amie mais elle fut surprise de voir des gens habillés de façon moins extravagante. Santana par exemple avait une robe qui la moulait parfaitement, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'apprécier le corps de la latina quelques instants, elle avait des yeux après tout autant les utiliser, et Brittany portait un jeans bleu simple avec un haut à effigie du groupe. Cependant la brune se sentait bien dans son pantalon en cuir, son haut noir et la veste en cuir de Quinn, au vu des nombreux regards qu'elle recevait elle n'était pas la seule à apprécier. Elle devait avouer que la meilleure sensation ce soir là c'était la main de Quinn dans la sienne alors qu'elles avançaient dans la salle. Le fait que personne ne les connaissaient ici les laisser donc libre d'afficher leur relation et Rachel aimait pouvoir embrasser sa petite amie à chaque fois qu'elle le voulait, il semblait d'ailleurs que c'était réciproque.

Lorsque le concert commença Quinn plaça Rachel devant elle et laissa ses mains sur la taille, durant la performance du groupe, qui à son plus grand étonnement était vraiment bonne, la brune pouvait sentir l'ancienne cheerleader chanter chacunes des chansons et se broyer contre elle de temps en temps. Vers la fin du concert Rachel était tellement excitée par cette proximité qu'elle se demanda si quelqu'un allait réellement être choquée si elle prenait Quinn devant tout le monde.

" Alors tu as trouvé ça comment ? " Lui demanda sa petite amie à la fin du concert un peu timidement.

" C'était bien, un peu trop de cris à mon gout... Mais c'était bien. " La rassura-t-elle.

Quinn sourit franchement avant de l'embrasser, elle laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'à fesses de Rachel et la tira contre elle.

" Je suis heureuse alors. "

" Hey les tourteaux ! On y va. " S'exclama Santana.

La punk grogna légèrement mais se détacha de la brune. Rachel sentait son cœur battre à toute allure durant le trajet du retour qui fut interminable. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions de faire bonne impression devant la sœur de Quinn, elle savait que dès l'instant où elle allait être seule avec sa petite amie dans leur chambre elle n'allait pas pouvoir garder ses mains pour elle.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu l'ancienne blonde posa sa main sur sa jambe et la caressa lentement, laissant ses doigts traîner vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Rachel fouetta sa tête vers elle mais Quinn continuait de parler du concert avec Brittany qui était sur le siège avant. La brune fit de son mieux pour garder son calme, soudain elle croisa le regard le Santana dans le rétroviseur et la latina baissa ses yeux jusqu'à la main de Quinn. La cheerleading leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant en espagnol mais Rachel n'eut pas la force de dire à sa petite amie d'enlever sa main.

Lorsqu'enfin elles arrivèrent devant chez Charlie, la chanteuse se précipita hors de la voiture sous le regard moqueur de Quinn et Santana. La latina lança un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui lui sourit fièrement.

La sœur de Quinn était déjà au lit quand elles rentrèrent dans sa maison. Après avoir prit un verre d'eau bien fraîche, la punk prit la main de Rachel et l'entraîna vers leurs chambres.

" On va se coucher. Bonne nuit les filles ! "

" Bonne nuit " Répondit lubriquement Santana tandis que Brittany leur fit un signe de la main en souriant.

Une fois dans leur chambre leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec passion. Quinn poussa rapidement Rachel sur le lit qui était en train d'enlever son haut.

" Mon Dieu Quinn... "

Celle-ci fredonna contre son cou.

" Je suis tellement... "

La fin de sa phrase finit en gémissement quand elle sentit les doigts de l'ancienne blonde lui défaire son pantalon.

" Chut... " Lui murmura la punk en souriant.

" Tu n'avais pas qu'à me chauffer toute la nuit ! " Répondit-elle.

" Moi ? Te chauffer ? Et comment penses-tu que j'étais toute la journée en te voyant comme ça ? "

Rachel sourit fièrement avant de retirer son soutien gorge. Les yeux de Quinn tombèrent immédiatement sur sa poitrine et elle gémit doucement. Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit en sachant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Cependant ses pensées cessèrent d'être cohérentes quand elle sentit la bouche de la punk sur son sein, elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pendant que Quinn prenait les commandes...

Le lendemain quand la brune se leva elle trouva Charlie dans la cuisine en train de se préparer un thermos avec du café.

" Rachel ! Tu es déjà debout ? "

La chanteuse lui sourit gentiment.

" J'ai du mal à rester trop longtemps au lit le matin. "

La blonde se mit à rire.

" Eh bien, c'est l'opposé de Quinn. "

" Je sais. " Répondit-elle.

Soudain le regard de Charlie se posa sur son cou avant de lui offrir un sourire complice. Rachel fit les gros yeux, sachant très bien qu'elle devait avoir un suçon à cet endroit là car la veille sa petite amie y avait passé un moment dessus.

" Bon je dois y aller, cette opération ne se fera pas toute seule ! A bientôt Rachel. "

" A bientôt. "

La brune regarda la parfaite sœur de Quinn, en école de médecine pour être neurochirurgienne. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi sa petite amie avait complexé par rapport à Charlie, la blonde était belle, attentionnée, douce, tolérante, sportive, intelligente, promise à un grand avenir professionel et en plus de cela elle était adorable. Elle se demanda brièvement quels pouvaient être les défauts de l'aînée des Fabray... Surement sa perfection qui devait être insupportable à la fin et encore elle avait des doutes. Rachel se sentit alors rassurée de savoir que Quinn avait pour alliée dans sa vie une telle personne, car même si Charlie était géniale pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, c'était bel et bien de Quinn qu'elle était amoureuse.

Ses pensées furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Santana dans la cuisine.

" Salut Berry. "

Celle-ci sursauta puis se tourna vers la latina, elle n'était pas encore totalement habituée à ce qu'elle soit aimable avec elle. Cependant depuis qu'elle et Quinn sortait ensemble Santana avait arrêté de lui donner toute sorte de surnoms et elle évitait de s'en prendre à elle d'une manière générale.

" Bonjour Santana. " Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

" Charlie est déjà partie ? "

Rachel trouva la question légèrement étrange puis elle se rappela que Quinn et Santana se connaissaient depuis toujours, il était donc logique qu'elle et Charlie soient amies aussi.

" Oui, il y a quelques minutes. "

La latina se servit une tasse de café.

" Hum... Dommage ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. " Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La chanteuse lui sourit doucement ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Santana lui rendit légèrement quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son cou à son tour.

" Je vois que quelqu'un s'est amusé cette nuit. " Dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

Rachel rougit à nouveau avant de se rendre compte que le T-Shirt de la latina était à l'envers.

" On n'a pas été les seules ! " Répondit-elle.

La latina lui lança un clin d'œil.

" Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. "

Les deux brunes se mirent à rire doucement. Rachel se servit un verre de jus d'orange avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Santana.

" Je peux te poser une question ? "

La cheerleader leva les yeux au ciel.

" Quoi ? "

" Comment ça se passe pour toi et Brittany au lycée ? "

" Qu'es-ce tu veux dire par là ? "

Rachel regarda ses mains autour de son verre de jus d'orange avant de reprendre la parole.

" J'aimerais que Quinn et moi se soit officiel, mais j'ai peur de la réaction des autres élèves et comme tout le monde sait pour toi et Brittany je me suis dit que tu avais peut être des conseils à me donner... Je sais pas si on va le rendre officiel pour autant... Car je ne l'ai pas encore demandé à Quinn, je ne ferais rien contre sa volonté mais j'ai peur de lui dire... Car peu être qu'elle veut pas qu'on le dise parce qu'elle a honte de moi ? Je peux comprendre je suis qu'une... "

" Ola ! On se calme Rachel ! "

La brune sourit inconsciemment en entendant la latine l'appeler par son prénom.

" Tout d'abord Quinn n'a certainement pas honte de toi ok ? "

La chanteuse hocha la tête face au regard intense de Santana.

" Ensuite pour répondre à ta question pour Brittany et moi tout se passe bien parce qu'on a toujours été ensemble. Je veux dire avec le recul je pense que tout le monde le savait donc quand un jour on s'est embrassées je suppose qu'ils s'en fichaient. Après je ne te mentirais pas, si personne ne nous dit rien c'est parce qu'on est en haut de l'échelle sociale et les protégées du coach Sylvester... "

Rachel perdit son sourire immédiatement.

"... Mais... " Ajouta Santana en voyant bien l'air triste de la diva du Glee Club. " Quinn fait partie des Skanks ce qui est à peu près équivalant en terme de d'immunité dans les couloirs, encore plus que quand tu sortais avec ce gros balourd d'Hudson. "

" Tu... Tu crois ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Oui Berry. " Soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. " Donc si tu as envie de la rendre officiel demande lui. "

" Merci Santana. "

" Mouais, maintenant laisse moi déjeuner tranquillement. " Grogna-t-elle.

Rachel hocha la tête en souriant et en réfléchissant aux paroles de Santana.

Elle décida d'en parler à Quinn la semaine suivante, quand l'ancienne blonde était chez elle un samedi après midi pour réviser.

" Tu es sure ? " Demanda la punk sérieusement.

" Oui Quinn, je... je ne veux me cacher. La semaine dernière c'était tellement génial de pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser sans se soucier qu'on nous surprenne... "

L'ancienne cheerleader lui sourit.

" Comment tu veux faire ? "

" Eh bien, je voulais le dire à Kurt et à Finn avant. "

La punk se tendit entendant le son leur ex.

" Pourquoi Finn ? " Grogna-t-elle.

" Parce qu'il a été dans une relation avec nous deux et que je pense qu'il est plus correct qu'il l'apprenne par nous plutôt qu'au lycée comme tout le monde. "

Quinn marmonna dans sa barbe mais la brune ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

" Donc d'accord, j'irais lui dire toute seule alors. "

" Ok. " Soupira-t-elle.

" Et... " Continua la brune en rougissant.

" Oui ? "

" Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au bal de promo ensemble... Tu sais comme un couple ? "

La fille aux cheveux roses sourit véritablement.

" J'adorerais ça. " Répondit-elle avant de se pencher pour un baiser.

Le lendemain Rachel frappa nerveusement à porte de la maison de Kurt et Finn. Ce fut Burt qui ouvrit la porte en lui souriant.

" Rachel ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. "

" Bonjour Burt. "

" Kurt est dans sa chambre en bas. " Lui dit-il.

" Euh... Merci mais je voudrais voir Finn avant. "

Il eu l'air surpris mais la laisser passer.

" Oh d'accord, il est dans sa chambre lui aussi. "

Quand elle arriva près de la chambre de son ancien petit ami elle entendit des coups de fusils et des explosions. Soudain elle se rappela pourquoi elle n'était plus en couple avec lui, il avait beau être un garçon doux et attentionné, il avait une étrange addiction aux jeux vidéos.

" Rachel ! " S'exclama-t-il en la voyant entrer dans se chambre.

" Bonjour Finn. "

" Tu permets que je finisse la partie ? " Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur sa télévision où il tua un autre soldat.

Oui, elle comprenait tout à fait pourquoi elle n'était pas triste de ne plus être avec lui se dit-elle en grimaçant.

" Alors pourquoi tu es là ? "

" Finn... " Commença-t-elle sérieusement.

Soudain le sportif eu une expression paniquée en l'entendant.

" Rachel, s'il te plait ne me dit pas que tu veux venir au Bal de Promo avec moi ? Car j'ai déjà demandé à Jessica qui m'a dit oui. "

La brune fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui était cette Jessica puis elle se rappela que ces derniers temps Finn traînait souvent avec une jolie rousse membre des cheerleader, elle avait pourtant cru qu'elle était plus intéressée par Puck que lui mais soit, ce n'était pas ses affaires...

" Non Finn ne t'inquiète pas. "

Il se détendit visiblement.

" En fait je suis venue ici pour te dire que moi aussi j'étais passé à autre chose. "

Finn hocha la tête gentiment.

" En fait si j'ai rompu avec toi c'était à cause de cette personne. "

" Oh. " Répondit-il d'un ton peiné.

Malgré elle, Rachel se sentit mal quelques instants quand soudain il la regarda avec colère.

" C'est Jesse c'est ça ? " Demanda-t-il brusquement.

" Quoi ? "

" Rachel, ce mec est un con ! " Dit-il en serrant les dents.

" Finn arrête ! C'est pas lui. "

" Ah. "

" Finn, laisse moi parler d'accord ? "

" D'accord, désolé. "

" Si je suis venue te le dire c'est parce que je trouvais important que tu l'apprennes par moi. Je... Je sors avec Quinn. "

" Oh. "

Rachel fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment interpréter sa réponse.

" Oh. " Répéta-t-il. " Je... Tu es gay ? " Demanda-t-il poliment.

" Euh... Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aime Quinn. "

" Je... Je vois. "

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait puis il se mit à rire doucement.

" Tous s'explique en fait. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Et bien à partir du moment où tu t'es rapprochée d'elle tu t'es éloignée de moi. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque, je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal mais... "

" Finn, quand on a rompu je te l'ai dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute. "

" Je sais mais quand même... "

Rachel fut touchée et prit la main de son ancien petit ami.

" Tu ne nous en veux pas ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Finn lui sourit sincèrement.

" Je vous ai aimé toutes les deux et quelque part je vous aimerais toujours. " Commença-t-il. " Mais il semble que ce n'était pas suffisant pour vous, donc si vous pouvez faire en sorte que ça marche alors ça me va. "

Rachel fut à court de mot face à une telle réponse de sa part de son ancien petit ami, Finn n'avait jamais été la personne la plus réfléchie qu'elle ait connu mais il semblait qu'il avait plus à cacher qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

" Es-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? "

Finn se mit à rire et hocha la tête. La brune sourit avant d'enter dans ses bras. En sentant l'étreinte du sportif elle ne pu s'empêcher de la comparer à celles de Quinn et malheureusement pour lui, celles de la punk étaient meilleures. Elle se sentait presque étouffée dans ses grands bras mais en un sens ils étaient aussi réconfortants.

" Merci de me l'avoir dit Rachel. " Dit-il en se détachant.


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Voila le dernier chapitre :D Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivit sur cette Fic !

**Chapitre 8**

Rachel lâcha un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'elle sortie de la chambre de Finn. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le sous sol où se trouvait la chambre de Kurt. Quand elle arriva elle trouva son ami en train de coudre une de ses vestes. Il sauta de sa chaise avec joie en la voyant.

" Rachel ! "

" Salut Kurt. "

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer correctement avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

" Alors que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? "

" Je suis là pour te dire que je sors avec Quinn. "

Les yeux de Kurt se mirent à briller de joie.

" C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! " S'exclama-t-il. " Je savais que ce pantalon en cuir allait lui faire perdre la tête. "

" Et bien... En fait on était déjà ensemble. "

Kurt sourit.

" Petite cachottière... Depuis quand ? "

" Le lendemain des régionales. "

" Rachel Berry... Je ne sais pas même pas quoi dire. " Répondit-il.

" Je l'ai dit à Finn. "

Cette fois le chanteur du Glee Club eut l'air réellement surpris.

" Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi ? "

" Parce qu'on va le rendre public. "

Kurt resta sans voix quelques secondes.

" Tu es sure ? "

" Oui, si j'ai appris quelque chose de ce week-end à Colombus c'est que je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. "

" C'est vraiment sérieux hein ? "

Rachel rougit légèrement.

" Oui. "

Kurt s'assit correctement face à son amie.

" Ok, tu vas tout me raconter alors. "

" Comme tu le sais on a continué à se voir après notre devoir de biologie. On a passé quelques après-midi ensembles et on a aussi fait de la moto. "

" De la moto ? Toi ? "

Rachel se mit à rire.

" Ouais... Elle m'a amené voir les étoiles un soir, avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid. "

" Mon Dieu c'est juste trop mignon. " S'exclama-t-il.

" Je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui dire... Elle surement ne va pas apprécier. "

Kurt pâlit légèrement.

" Donc on a flirté un petit moment et le lendemain des régionales elle est venue chez moi pour me féliciter. Mes papas nous ont forcé à regarder encore et encore le film qu'ils avaient fait. "

" Comme si c'était de la torture pour toi. " Dit-il en la taquinant.

" Soit... Et donc mes papas sont partis et c'est là que je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois. " Dit-elle réveusement.

Son ami sourit légèrement.

" Et depuis on sort ensemble. "

" Qui est déjà au courant ? "

" Santana a été la première... Elle nous a surpris en train de... "

" NON ! Je ne veux pas savoir. " Dit-il en se bouchant les oreilles d'un air dramatique.

Rachel se mit à rire en les lui retirant.

" On ne faisait que s'embrasser cette fois là. "

" Cette fois là ? Tu veux dire que vous avez... "

La brune sourit diaboliquement.

" Oh oui. "

" MON DIEU ! "

" Kurt ! Ne fait pas ta prude, je sais très bien que toi et Blaine vous avez dépassé ce stade aussi. "

" C'est que je pensais que tu voulais attendre d'avoir 25 ans et ton Tony. " Répondit-il.

" C'est quand j'étais avec Finn... Je... "

Elle soupira légèrement.

" Je pense que je n'étais pas assez attirée par lui. "

Kurt grimaça de sympathie pour Finn.

" Mais Quinn... Je ne pouvais certainement pas attendre trop longtemps. "

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

" Donc Santana est courant, Brittany aussi. Mes papas, sa mère et sa sœur. "

" Sa mère l'a bien prit ? "

" Oui. " Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

" Eh bien tant mieux alors. "

"Oui j'étais tellement soulagée, sa mère est très gentille. Elle m'aime bien parce qu'apparemment j'ai une bonne influence sur Quinn. "

" Ah oui ? Une bonne influence hein. " Dit-il en lui frappant légèrement la jambe.

" Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait surprise en train de regarder le site de l'université de New York. "

Kurt lui sourit.

" Elle voudrait venir à New York avec toi ? "

" Je... On n'en a pas encore vraiment parlé. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle voulait devenir vétérinaire aussi. "

" C'est aussi possible à New York... Mais pourquoi tu lui en a jamais parlé ? Tu n'arrêtais pas saouler Finn avec ça ! "

Rachel joua avec ses cheveux nerveusement.

" Par ce que j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle ne veuille pas venir à New York avec moi. "

" Rachel, ma chérie, il faut que vous en parliez... Même avant que vous rendiez votre couple officiel. C'est important tu comprends ? "

" Oui je... Je comprend. "

Son ami lui sourit à nouveau avant que la conversation de tourne vers la future audition qu'ils allaient devoir passer pour renter à la NYADA.

Suivant les conseils de Kurt, le soir même Rachel parla de ses projets futurs à sa petite amie.

" Quinn. " Commença-t-elle sérieusement. " Il faut qu'on parle. "

La punk se redressa face à elle avec un regard inquiet.

" Tu sais que la semaine prochaine j'ai une audition pour la NYADA. "

" Oui, tu m'en as déjà parlé. Je sais que tu vas y arriver Rachel, tu seras géniale. "

" Oh je n'en doute pas. " Répondit-elle sans modestie, arrachant un sourire à l'ancienne blonde. " Mais ce que je voulais savoir c'était ce que toi tu voulais faire l'an prochain parce qu'on en a jamais vraiment parlé et j'aimerais beaucoup tu viennes avec moi à New York. " Finit-elle timidement.

Quinn se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

" C'est le plan. " Murmura-t-elle.

" Quoi ? "

" Oui je veux venir à New York avec toi. J'ai déjà envoyé des lettres de candidatures à l'école de vétérinaire et NYU. "

" C'est vrai ? " Répondit-elle, les yeux brillants.

" Oui c'est vrai, tu n'es pas encore débarrassée de moi. "

" Ça me va très bien. "

Le lendemain c'était le grand jour pour elles. Rachel vint chercher sa petite amie jusqu'à chez elle, pour l'occasion elle avait revêtu un jeans noir avec des bottines, un T-Shirt simple blanc et la veste en cuir de Quinn. Elle se sentait fière de porter la veste de la fille aux cheveux roses et elle avait l'impression que c'était comme une armure. Quand elles sortirent de la voiture de Rachel, l'ancienne blonde vint à ses côtés en souriant.

" Prête ? " Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

" Oui. "

Quinn passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la brune qui se mit à rougir légèrement.

" Allons y alors. "

Le couple marchait en direction du lycée où presque tout le monde se retourna vers elles. Des murmures les suivirent tout le long de leur marche. En entrant dans le lycée Rachel vit Brittany et Santana qui semblaient les attendre. La chanteuse regarda sa petite amie en se demandant si elle avait demandé aux deux cheerleaders de les attendre. Cependant la punk ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion.

" On y va ? " Demanda la latina.

Rachel parcourut donc les couloirs avec le bas de Quinn autour de ses épaules et Santana et Brittany à ses côtés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était au lycée, elle se sentit invincible. Elle ne rata pas les regards que lancèrent sa petite amie et Santana à toutes personnes les regardant trop intensément et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Il semblait qu'avoir les deux plus puissantes cheerleaders et un membre de Skanks à ces côtés avaient porté ses fruits, puisque personne ne lui lança une quelconque boisson à la figure ou ne lui fit de remarque désobligeante durant sa semaine de cours. L'audition pour la NYADA fut donc sa seule préoccupation, cependant grâce au soutien de Quinn, tout se passa bien pour elle... Du moins elle l'espérait, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire maintenant c'était d'attendre la lettre d'acceptation de la part de l'école.

Le soir du Bal de Promo Rachel était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge et attendait avec impatience que sa petite amie vienne la chercher. Quinn avait loué une limousine pour l'occasion. Lorsque la brune entendit frapper à la porte elle se précipita pour aller ouvrir, mais LeRoy la retint.

" Laisse ton père s'en occuper. " Dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle hocha la tête et attendit patiemment dans le salon. Quand Quinn la rejoignit, elle crut qu'elle allait tomber dans pommes. Sa petite amie portait une robe noire qui arrivait juste au dessus du genoux et ses cheveux, toujours roses, étaient coiffés d'une nouvelle façon, d'une nouvelle façon terriblement sexy. A son bras elle portait un bracelet sur lequel il y avait une fleur rouge, faisant un rappel à la robe de Rachel.

" Tu es superbe. " Souffla la punk.

" Toi encore plus. "

Rachel vit ses pères qui souriaient niaisement derrière sa petite amie, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

" Une photo maintenant ! " S'exclama Hiram.

Quinn laissa échapper un petit rire, mais passa sa main autour de la taille de la brune pour faire à l'appareil photo. Une dizaine de photos plus tard le couple eut la permission de partir.

" Je... Je... Hum... J'ai loué une chambre dans un hôtel pour ce soir. " Annonça la punk.

Rachel se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil narquois.

" Ah oui ? Tu espères quelque chose de particulier peut être ? " Dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

" Je veux juste une soirée parfaite pour nous. Tes pères sont au courant mais tu n'es obligée de rien. " Répondit-elle sérieusement.

La brune fut touchée de cette réponse et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

" Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison valable de refuser une telle invitation. "

Rachel laissa ses doigts errer sur la jambe nue de Quinn.

" Peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller dès maintenant. "

L'ancienne blonde ouvrit les yeux en grand et prit la main de sa petite amie.

" On pourrait... Mais ce serait idiot de rater le bal et montrer à tout le monde à quel point on est heureuse. D'autant plus que tu dois chanter quelques chansons si je me souviens bien. "

Rachel se mit à rire mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elles arrivèrent au lycée mains dans la mains en souriant, une fois encore elles trouvèrent Santana et Brittany qui les attendaient dans la salle. La brune et le reste du Glee Club chantèrent les deux premières chansons ensembles, puis se relayèrent tout le long de la soirée. Puck avait encore réussis à faire en sorte que le punch soit alcoolisé et rapidement tout le monde fut dans l'ambiance pour leur Bal de Promo. Finn et son rendez-vous du soir furent élu Roi et Reine de la Promo. Ils dansèrent ensemble quelques instants puis peu à peu leurs camarades les rejoignirent sur la piste de dance.

" Tu n'es pas trop déçue de ne pas être avec Finn ? " Demanda Quinn alors qu'elle dansait lentement avec Rachel.

" Non pourquoi ? " Répondit-elle surprise.

" Tu aurais surement était élue Reine avec lui ce soir, il est le Quaterback et depuis que le Glee va au Nationales pour essayer de gagner un titre de champion... "

Rachel se mit à rire.

" Pour ça il aurait fallu que je fasse campagne... Et être Reine de Promo n'était pas dans mes objectifs. "

" C'est vrai, toi c'est Broadway, rien de moins. " La taquina Quinn.

" Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir de l'ambition ! "

La punk se pencha pour l'embrasser.

" Non, c'est vrai. "

Elles s'embrassèrent calmement sur la piste de dance, se balance doucement sur la musique.

" Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi. " Chuchota la brune.

" Moi aussi. " Répondit Quinn en souriant.

La punk la fit tourner autour d'elle avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

" Hum... Je suis sure que tu aurais été géniale dans le Glee Club avec nous. "

" Peut-être... "

" Tu viendrais à Chicago pour les nationales ? "

Rachel sentit sa petite amie sourire dans son dos.

" J'ai déjà acheté ma place. "

La brune se détacha d'elle rapidement.

" C'est vrai ? " Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Quinn se mit à rire.

" Oui, je viendrais avec Charlie. "

Rachel passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'attira dans un baiser langoureux.

" Je suis tellement... Oh mon Dieu... C'est... Merci. "

L'ancienne blonde se mit à rire tandis que la musique changea pour passer à un rythme plus rapide. Rachel s'approcha d'elle et posa son front contre le sien.

" Allons-y. "

" Quoi ? "

" A l'hôtel... Je pense qu'on a assez profitez du Bal et maintenant tout ce que je pense c'est à comment te remercier pour venir aux nationales. "

Les yeux de la punk s'illuminèrent, elle prit la main de sa petite amie pour sortir de la piste de dance. Elles prirent la traditionnelle photo souvenir avant de rejoindre la limousine qui les attendait toujours pour les accompagner dans leur hôtel pour finir la soirée.

Le Glee Club ne gagna pas les nationales, mais leur troisième place fut tout de même appréciée de la part de tous. Rachel fut certes déçue mais la présence de ses papas et surtout de Quinn fut largement compensatoire. De plus le soir de leur défaite tout le Glee Club parvint à échapper à la surveillance de Mr Schuester, ou alors il fit semblant de ne pas les entendre, et ils partirent fêter la fin de leur lycée et du Glee Club dans un bar du coin dans lequel Charlie et Quinn les rejoignirent.

La fin de l'année se passa rapidement pour Rachel et bientôt elle se retrouva debout face à son nouvel appartement à New York. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et elle se tourna vers Quinn qui la regardait en souriant.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout se réalise. " Dit la brune.

" Tu l'as mérité. "

" Tu viendras me rendre visite ? " Répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher pour un bref baiser.

" Je vais habiter à six stations de métro de toi Rachel... Bien sûr que je viendrais te rendre visite. "

" Bon... "

" Les filles ! " S'exclama LeRoy un peu plus loin. " On a besoin d'aide avec les cartons... "

Rachel hocha la tête et rejoignit ses pères pour les aider à aménager son petit appartement. Elle et Quinn avait décidé de prendre deux appartements séparés pour New York, ne voulant pas trop précipiter les choses entre elle. Mais quand elle sentit les mains de sa petite amie sur ses fesses quand elle se baissa pour prendre un carton, elle se douta qu'un des deux appartements allait rapidement être vide de toute présence...

**Fin.**


End file.
